Yu?
by BuffyPet
Summary: Akise is a normal student, he had just moved into a new apartment in Tokyo. He has a Yaoi-Fangirl next door named Yuno who he is afraid will put cameras in his apartment if she ever found out his secret. But on the first night there, he just happen to walk past a persocom wrapped up in bandages in the trash. His live will never be the same again. YukixAkise Yaoi/Slash, OCC people
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. For who has decided to re-read this, I'm working with beta Named Kokoro No Kuro. We're working on bring Aksie into character.**_

_**Anyway. Enjoy the story and thank Kokoro-chan for editing this!**_

Chapter 1

A pair of bright crimson eyes stared ahead, their owner's right eyebrow twitching lightly as he scanned the high buildings and bright signs that littered the roads. He blinked up at the tall people walking past him.

"I expected nothing less from Tokyo. It really is a busy place, so many people everywhere…" He muttered softly to himself, looking down at mobile and typing in an entry. After a few clicks, the boy put away his mobile and pulled out a small note "Now, let's see. Where is my apartment…?"

Humming to himself, the boy looked up. His red eyes searching for a map of some kind before a tall woman dressed in a long yellow summer dress walked past him. She was beautiful, the sunlight catching her features and illuminating them, but it wasn't her looks that caught his attention- it was the two metal, oval-shaped ears sticking out her long brown hair.

"Whoa…" The boy blinked and watched as she walked away with a man "It's a real persocom..." He mumbled before continuing to look for a map. "This is the first time I've seen one in real life, not counting the one my father had back at the police office."

Smiling slightly, the boy hummed a soft tune before smirking when a certain shop caught his eye. Walking towards the shop-windows with his hands in his pockets, he looked up into the sleeping faces of woman and men alike behind the glass.

_Lately the whole world's been talking about IT and the Internet and how it's getting really advanced. It seems like it's making the word an easier place to live in. The most amazing things are these persocom; they look exactly like human-beings, but they're really just computers in the shape of humans._

_In my small town out in the country, only high-end rich people have one. My father was given one as a gift when he saved a rich man's daughter. I would be so lucky to get one._

The boy smiled lightly and his red eyes crept towards the prices, his eyes flickering a little as the bright red words screamed at him, _'Half Price: 598,000 yen'_ "...They're quite expensive..."

~#~#~

Slowing to a stop, the boy looked around. A small troubled frown on his face "Those persocoms sure do look like real people.." He muttered and shook his head. "They're everywhere.."

Muttering softly to himself about how expensive they are, the boy walked up a few steps and through a small park before coming to a row of houses that seemed to be an apartment building. "Maybe here?" He wondered, walking down the street.

Looking up at sky, the boy sighed. "I guess its okay for people with a lot of money. I wonder if everyone around here has a lot of money, persocoms are everywhere." He muttered to himself. "Are poor college students not supposed to have one, is that it?" He chuckled at how childish he sounded.

Suddenly, a slightly smaller body knocked into his, sending both of them to the ground. "Ah, I'm so sorry." He apologized softly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright." A soft and gentle voice replied. Looking up, the boy blinked at the woman sitting in front of him. She was small but obviously older than him, her long, purple hair curly, and two pieces curling over her shoulders. Her bright green eyes stared back at him.

The woman had on a long, red dress that ended just below her knees, and a creamy sun-hat perched on top of her purple locks.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to her. She took it with a soft laugh and allowed herself to helped up before dusting her skirt off.

She smiled gently at him. "It's quite alright." She hummed gently before turning and picking up a broomstick that she must have dropped during the fall.

Laughing softly in return, the boy bowed again. "Um, excuse me. I was just looking for an apartment. Maybe you've heard of it? It's called Future Diaries." He asked, placing his hands back into his pockets and trying to brush off the embarrassing moment. "Strange name, I know."

"I believe this is the place." The purple-head woman smiled at him, turning to look at the large building next to them. "This apartment building is called Future Diaries."

Smiling the boy nodded his head and looked at the building. "Oh, I see."

The woman titled her head. "You must be Akise Aru, I've been expecting you for a while now." She says softly, flicking her purple hair out of her face. "My name is Mao Nonosaka, I'm the building's manager."

Akise stared at her, before he blinked and glanced over the woman again. "I….I knocked over my landlady…" He stated and watched as Mao just laughed and shook her head.

"Just follow me, I'll show you to your room."

~#~#~

Mao lead Akise up a flight of stars until the two stopped on the third floor, where she took him right to the end of the hallway, but before the two stopped in front of the last door, she turned to the second to last door instead. "This is your room." She smiled and unlocked the door.

Pushing said door open, Mao showed the boy in. The room was a four walled room with an attached kitchen and bathroom, a large window positioned on the far wall. "The hot water and the gas line are already set up. And the circuit breaker is here." She explained, showing Akise around. "I've already put the packages you sent in your room for you, I hope you don't mind." She said, gesturing to the good amount of boxes littering the floor.

Akise turned to her and smiled warmly, nodding his head. "No, not at all. Thank you very much, really. Oh, but they were really heavy right?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

Mao laughed and shook her head. "No, it was no trouble at all." She smiled before looking at the door nest to his. "Miss Gasai helped me. For a young girl, she sure is strong."

"Miss Gasai?" Akise asked, blinking his red eyes and glancing at his next door neighbor's lodgings.

Mao nodded, making her purple hair bounce around a bit. "She should be back any moment now. I'm sure you two will be great friends! She's a little strange at times, but a very nice and kind girl."

"Oh, I see." Akise nodded and looked at the door "I'll be sure to thank her when I see her later."

Mao smiled at him and bowed. "Well, I'm very pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine."

~#~#~

Akise sighed as he sat around the many boxes, he carefully took out several books and articles of clothing among other things. "How lucky am I? To have somebody as nice as she is, I bet if it was somebody else I had knocked down, I'd be kicked out of the apartment and out on the streets." He hummed to himself, smirking as he imagined the scene in his head before looking at an old detective book he had just pulled out.

The cover was worn out and the pages were slightly ripped, betraying its old age. "Well, Dad, I made it." He smiled lovely at the book, running his fingers over it. "I hope you're proud of me up there..."

Suddenly a few knocks echoed from his small door. Looking at the door, the boy pushed himself up and walked towards it. "Okay, be right there!" He called, resting his hand on the door handle.

Once he had pushed it open, he smiled. "Hello-" He began, but was cut off by a blur of purple and brown that leaped onto his face, followed by explosions of confetti in his face that sent him and the 'tiny person' to the ground.

The small person on his face pushed herself up, laughing. "Congrats! Congratulations! Congrats on your new apartment!" The person sang, twirling around and waving her small arms around.

Akise stared blankly at the small person before sitting up and picking the person up by her clothing. He gave the small person a look that said, "What in the world?"

The miniature person let out a small shriek and leaped into the other person's hands, clinging to the person's shirt. "Mistress, he's scary!" The tiny person cried loudly. Laughing softly, the 'Mistress' gently cupped the tiny person in her hands and looked at Akise. "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you."

Akise frowned a little, tilting his head and looking up. Standing in front of him was a woman. She was slightly taller than him, with long pink hair held back by two pigtails. She was dressed in a long white shirt with a pair of skin-tight jean shorts, she placed the tiny person on her shoulder, revealing a small female girl with long purple hair in pony-tail draped in a lavender kimono.

The pink-head girl smiled and leaned down to his level. "I don't think we've met. I'm Yuno Gasai, I live next door in 204."

"Oh, you're the one who helped Miss Nonosaka." Akise muttered softly and pushed himself up. He dusted his jeans off then looked at the pink head girl; she had a kind face that somehow radiated strength, and her pink eyes sparkled with mischief. He had a feeling they would be friends, but that she would be… annoying in the future. It made him think back on what Mao had said about her: 'She can be strange at times...'

Yuno nodded and looked up with the expression of a small child who has just won a prize. "Yup, that's right!"

"Thank you very much, Miss Gasai." Akise gave the girl a soft smile and bowed, but Yuno looked at him and pouted. "Don't call me that, it makes me sound old! I'm only 19 years old! Call me Yuno. Or even Yuno-chan, alright? How old are you, anyway?"

Akise blinked, but nodded. "Oh, me? I'm 18."

"18, huh? Then you call me Yuno-Senpai, understand?" She asked with a creepy grin on her face, which grew when Akise nodded. "And tomorrow you're going to Seki College, right?"

Akise blinked. "Um, yeah..." He mumbled quietly before glancing away. _'How does she know that? Is she a stalker? Or maybe can she read minds?'_

"Well, I am too." Yuno hummed a creepy tone before grinning widely at him as the small purple head girl with brown skin giggled and pointed at herself. "The losers club." She added, making Yuno laugh.

"Really? You're a year older?" Akise asked, titling his head and crossing his arms at the girl, who smirked. "Yup. Remember, your IQ is higher than a normal 18 year old's. So you're a year higher than most. _But_ just because you're smarter than most does not mean you're smarter than me. Got it?"

Akise stepped back and nodded dumbly. It was certain: His new friend was scary. She gives off a 'cross me and your dead' look.

Suddenly the evil aura around Yuno became innocent. "Nice to meet ya, Akise." She smiled and held out her hand. Blinking in slight shock, Akise slowly reached his own out and shook her hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you, too." He smiled warmly at her before looking at the small purple haired girl. "So what's this thing?"

Yuno blinked before laughing "Oh, it's my persocom." She smiled and held her hand out to her persocom and watched as the purple head hopped onto it. "It's a mobile one. Introduce yourself."

The purple head girl looked up at Yuno and smiled, then turned to look at Akise and bowed. "Nice to meet you, Akise. My name is Muru Muru Gasai "

Akise titled his head and looked at her. "Whoa, she's amazing." He smiled in amusement as Muru Muru let out a squeal and leaped onto Yuno.

"Whaaa, scary!"

Yuno shrugged off Muru Muru's reaction and looked at the shorter boy. "What's wrong? Haven'tt you ever seen one before? Don't you have a mobile persocom?"

"No, I've only ever seen one persocom up close, but only for a few seconds." He explained coolly andstared at Muru Muru, who was hiding in Yuno's pink locks. "I wish I had one, though."

Yuno pouted and crossed her arms. "You're kidding! That's kind of weird..." She muttered, making Akise frown at the comment.

"Even if I bought one, I don't know how to use it." He added under his breath, making Yuno laugh at him. "It's not that hard to look after one, you know."

Sighing and wiping her forehead, Yuno smiled at him. "They move as long as you switch them on. The OS takes care of everything else."

Eyes widening, Akise smiled at her. "You're an expert on this stuff, aren't you?" He asked, and watched as Yuno suddenly grinned widely at him, causing him to label her as an attention lover. She obviously liked to be admired, and if he wanted to stay in her good books then he'll just praise her for everything she helps him with.

"Oh, not really." Yuno laughed, waving her hand around.

Akise shook his head. "So they're great?"

Yuno laughed and looked up at Muru Muru, who was on top of her head. "Sure are! I can make phone calls with Muru Muru, and get all my e-mails from her, too." She smiled as Muru Muru looked down when her name was said.

"Really? The internet too?" Akise asked, a little unsure, as he looked at Muru Muru.

Yuno nodded. "Yeah, and my all favorite Yaoi-sites." She smiled and titled her head, her pink eyes narrowing as she watched Akise's face.

Akise smiled. "Rea-Wait, what? Yaoi-Sites...?" He repeated, looking at the girl. "Isn't that boy…with boy?"

The pink head hummed and crossed her arms, nodding. "Of course, my favorite kind is of two boys the same age. And very, very sexy moments." She smirked at the boy's face, leaning forwards with her pink hair falling over her shoulders. "Hmm~ You're a cute boy, I wonder what you'd look like with another boy wrapped around your waist."

Akise blinked, letting the words sink in before blushing and looking down. There was no way in hell he was going to tell her he was interested in boys. She'd probably put cameras in his apartment. "A-Are you serous?"

Yuno smirked and nodded. "Muru Muru?" She called out, and the persocom leaped back into her hands. Two red beams shot out of her eyes, making a image on the wall of two boys, half naked and kissing each other. Her pink eyes flashed into hearts. "AWWWWWW, SO CUTE~"

Akise blushed and shook his hands. "OKAY, OKAY! That's enough." He sighed, thankful, when Muru-Muru shut the image off and looked up innocently before rocking back and forth while singing softly.

"Yaoi-Sites!"

"Yaoi-Sites!"

~#~#~

Akise ruffled his hair as he stood in a shop. He stared at the persocom behind the cash register who was running the food across the scanner. She smiled and looked at him. "Shall I warm that up for you?" She asked politely.

"Err…Y-Yes…P-Please..." Akise mumbled quietly as the robot turned and placed the small box of food into the oven behind them. _'How strange to have something like that in a shop…'_ Akise thought before jumping when the persocom turned back, box in hand.

She smiled and held out the box. "Here you go, sir. Be careful; it's hot. Have a nice day!" Akise took the box and flinched at the heat. He quickly placed it into his bag.

"T-Thank you..." He mumbled and began to walk out of the shop. "Nope, still strange to have something like that in a shop..." He muttered and shook his head, turning to the steps and beginning to walk up them.

He hummed and rocked the bag lightly. "But those persocoms really are amazing. They can even handle registers. Yuno called her persocom Muru Muru…huh…strange name..." He muttered to himself, blowing a strand of sliver hair from his face.

"I didn't even know there were such things as mobile versions." He laughed to himself. "I wish I had the money to buy one…If only I could find one laying around..." He sighed to himself sadly. "Even If I did have one, I wouldn't know were to begin…I don't know a thing about persocoms."

He smiled to himself and closed his eyes for a moment. He suddenly froze. His body twitched as he rewound what he had just seen. Slowly opening one crimson eye, the sliver head boy slowly turned around to look at a couple of large trash bags.

Nestled in the middle was a short, brown haired boy, naked all but for the white bandages wrapped around his body, hiding his parts from the world. His head was rolled to the side, his brown locks curled around his pale face, and eyes closed with his small lips curled in a 'o' shape, almost like he was sleeping.

Akise stared blankly, his red eyes flickering a little. "A corpse? A murder victim?" He wondered, tilting his head a little. "It's a dead body…"

The sliver haired boy chuckled at the irony of it all. "My first night in Tokyo and I'm in a criminal case." He sighed to himself before shaking his head. "What am I going to do? Don't panic... Okay, should I call the police first? Or an ambulance?"

"H-He…He has those e-ears…" Akise mumbled, biting his bottom lip as he finally noticed the pair of white and orange metal ears sticking out of his brown hair. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly moved closer as the puzzle began to fall together in his head. "I saw the same ones across the station at the electronics store, only slightly different shape and colour…" Letting out a large puff of air, the boy looked away and stretched.

"Should I leave him here?" He wondered, scratching the back of his head. "He _is_ in the trash, meaning he was thrown out, so I'm not stealing.." He mumbled to himself and leaned down. He looked at the boy and gently looped his arms around the boy and lifted him up.

Letting out a soft squeal of surprise, Akise grumbled under his breath. "Man, what has he been eating?" He turned around, heading for home.

"Damn, you're heavy!"

_**Review-Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone. For who has decided to re-read this, I'm working with beta Named Kokoro No Kuro. We're working on bring Aksie into character.**_

_**Anyway. Enjoy the story and thank Kokoro-chan for editing this!**_

Chapter 2

Akise sighed as he leaned against the wall, brushing his sliver locks from his forehead while letting out soft pants of exertion. Groaning softly, the boy stretched and leaned his head against the windowsill, looking out at the night sky.

"Now what?" He thought to himself, glancing back at the brunette laying on his floor. "Freaking heavy computer..." He grumbled softly, rubbing his sore back. "Well, I suppose this what they meant by 'heavy or light upon booting.' Yuno said handling these persocoms would be easy!"

Sighing once again, the sliver haired boy closed his eyes. "Mobile ones must be lighter." He mumbled, before smiling as he listened to the passing cars. After only a few seconds, his crimsons eyes slid open and he returned to staring at the boy.

Tilting his head in thought, the boy nipped at his bottom lip. "Amazing….He looks just like a normal human boy, expect for the ears…" He thought with softly eyes and crawled towards the boy, running his hand gently over the strange white and orange coloured ears.

Slowly moving a finger across the boy's forehead, the Akise suddenly yanked his hand back as if he had been shocked. "So soft... I wonder if that's because this is a brand new model?" He thought, tilting his head. "Or maybe he was thrown away for a newer model?"

Groaning, Akise ruffled his snowy hair. "What a waste of money. I wouldn't throw him away for something like that." He smiled slightly at the thought and laughed. "Oh god, I sound so cheesy."

Laughing lightly, the boy pushed himself up and looked down at the brunette. "I wonder how to turn you on?" He thought, scanning the boy's body before blushing and shaking his head. "Yuno said to push a switch and they move?"

"Switch…switch..." The boy hummed and slowly moved side to side, looking at the boy and poking him anywhere he would think a switch could be "..Switch…Switch.."

After a while, Akise fell back onto his ass. He grunted softly and looked up at the ceiling in frustration. "I can't find it anywhere..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I've poked and pushed everywhere I can think of." He muttered and began to count off on his fingers. "I pushed his ears, his nose, his neck, his shoulders, his knees, even his…n-nipples…-and…the other p-part….still nothing, nothing, nothing."

Slapping his cheeks, Akise sighed once more. "I've pushed every place on this computer and nothing." He groaned before freezing, his eyes twitched and he stared at the computer, his crimson eyes narrowed at the boy. "No…"

Akise slowly crawled over the boy and stared down at him. "No, no, no…" He whispered, his red eyes slowly scanning down the two pale pink lips. "Don't tell me this is like a fairy tale. I don't even like those stories!"

Gulping, the red eyed boy leaned down, and just when he was about to push his lips against the others, he slowly moved, back shaking his head, face darkening. "T-There's got be a-another w-way to turn it on…" He sighed and slowly moved back over the boy. "There has to be something..."

"Impossible! That can't be the switch!" He thought to himself, scanning the computer for any clues to a switch, but when he came up empty handed, he almost cried. "But that's really the only thing I haven't done, yet.."

Akise stood on all fours next to the brunet boy, his crimsons eyes flicking up and down before he slowly leaned down and once again pulled away, blushing brightly. "Relax Akise. It's only a kiss…y-your first k-kiss…b-but still only a kiss…" He whispered, rubbing his face in embarrassment. "Even i-if it is a c-cute guy y-you're giving y-your first k-kiss to.."

Taking in a large breath of air, the sliver haired boy looped his arm around the brunette's shoulders and pulled the persocom against his chest. Gulping once again, the boy clenched his eyes closed and slipped his lips against the other's.

The kiss was soft yet forceful, their two pairs of lips fitting together perfectly. Akise could feel his heart thumping harshly in his chest when suddenly there was a vibration under his hands and the other pair of lips got warmer. And just when Akise was about to pull away, the lips pressed back against his harder and with more force than before.

His crimson eyes widened and Akise pulled away from the model. He gasped loudly when the brunette's eyes opened to revel a pair of pale eyes of a startling blue shade with small white lights zipping across them. His legs swayed and pushed him up, his brown hair flowing around him as the white bandages that kept the boy's arms and legs together suddenly coming undone and dancing around his pale skin.

Once the light emitting from the brunette had dimmed, Akise noticed the boy was now on his knees with his hands wrapped around his chest and his head slightly leaned over, allowing his brown hair to hide his eyes. As if in a dream, the boy let his arms fall limply at his sides, and he ever-so-slowly turned to face Akise, who gasped when he saw a pair of eyes like the sea staring at him.

The brunette let out a small sound before he leaned forward and placed his hands on the ground. He then began to crawl towards the sliver-head boy, who was still rather stunned. The boy placed his hands onto Akise's legs before pulling himself onto the silver haired boy's lap so that he was sitting with his legs around Akise's waist. He gently traced his hands up the boy's sides, over his shoulder, and behind his head, running his fingers through Akise's sliver hair before resting them on Akise's cheeks.

"Yuuuu?" The brunette blinked, tilting his head slightly.

Akise blinked as well and let out a nervous laugh "Err…Yu…what?" He asked softly, as the brunette's lips made a small 'o' shape. "Yuuuu?" He repeated, causing Akise to try to look away but failing. "Yu? What's that?" He asked again before gasping. "Oh, is that your name? Yu?"

Suddenly the brunette titled his head and a small smile slipped onto his face. "Yuuuuuu!" He squealed and slowly moved forward, throwing his arms around the boy's neck and making him fall back onto his back.

_'W-Wait a minute.'_ Akise thought, staring up at the ceiling, dumbfounded. _'The persocom I found seems to be moving, but it only says 'Yu' and is naked and is on top of me…'_ He thought, panic creeping into his chest again.

"Yuuuuuu?" The brunette blinked, pushing himself up lightly and putting more pressure onto the bottom half of Akise's body. The sliver haired boy gasped at the contact. Blushing brightly, the boy suddenly picked up the brunette and placed him next him. "Stay."

Repeating the word once again, Akise held up a finger. "Stay right t-there. No m-more jumping on me." He mumbled and turned around, running his hand through his hair. "Now what am I going to do?" He wondered out loud.

"Yuuuu!" The brunette whined. Akise's eyes widened as he was suddenly thrown forward onto his stomach with the persocom on his back, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He could feel the boy's face nuzzling the back of his neck.

Suddenly, a loud knocking came from his door. Looking up, the sliver haired boy blinked. "Y-Yeah?"

"It's me, Yuno!" The familiarly high pitched voice called. "I'm just going to the public bath-house, I was wondering if you would like to come along. I could show you where everything is."

Akise blinked before smiling. "Okay, that sounds good."

"Are you ready to go now?"

Pushing himself up, the boy slowly walked across the room. "I'll be right there." he called before stopping when he noticed a weight on his back. Glancing over his shoulder, he paled when he was met with blue eyes.

"Yu?"

"Naked?" Akise gasped, eyes widening as he remembered the brown haired, blue eyed persocom.

He heard a soft chuckle from behind the door. "Of course, it's a bathhouse. It's not a mix so me and you will be in two separate baths. You don't have to worry, you won't see me naked."

"R-Right. Of course." Akise muttered, shaking his head and looking back at the boy, who was watching the door and then him before letting out another 'Yu.'

Eyes widening, the sliver haired boy placed a finger to his lips.

_'Oh no, what am I going to do? This is not good…'_

The brunette blinked before smiling. "Shhhh." He hummed before nuzzling Akise's neck once again. Akise shivered before slowly pushing the boy away from him. He turned around and made the brunette sit, blushing lightly as he noted the boy was sitting on his legs with his hands between them like a dog.

Shaking his head, the sliver haired boy spun around and began to pull things out of boxes. "O-Okay, clothes." He muttered. "Where are my clothes? I need to find something for him to wear. Oh, man... I should have labelled these boxes so it'd be easier to know what's inside." Before long, the boy pulled out a towel. Mentally cheering, the boy spun around and wrapped it around the brunette's waist.

"Yuuuuuu?"

He stepped back and groaned. "Like that's any better." He sighed before turning around when Yuno's voice came rolling out from behind the door. "Hey, are you ready or not?"

Blushing, the sliver haired boy slowly moved back to his boxes and began digging around. "S-Something more than that to wear." He cried, throwing more books around, not noticing the persocom tilting his head before coping him by throwing his arms around.

Suddenly, the sliver haired boy blinked as he came across a gay men's porn book. Looking at the book, he blushed and growled. "I'm going to kill him.." He muttered as he thought back to the 'friend' who had undoubtedly placed this book in this box, since it had been the one his friend was 'helping' to pack.

"Not that." He muttered and threw it across the room, ignoring the thud as it bounced of the wall and landed on top of the brunette's head.

"What's wrong? Can't you find your stuff for the bath?" Yuno called through the door.

Akise shook his head. "No, that's not it." He muttered before freezing in place.

"Want some help? Don't be embarrassed." The door began to rattle slightly. "Oh, hey! The door's unlocked."

Akise froze, his eyes growing wide. He let out a small 'gha' in shock before mentally smacking himself for doing something so stupid as leaving the door unlocked. He spun to face the brunette. "I have to hide him some-" He began. He suddenly slipped, looking up shyly. He blinked when he noticed the boy was laying on his stomach and reading the gay porn book.

"That's not helping." He whimpered, rolling over into his side, hiding the brunette as Yuno stepped into the room, holding a small pink pot of bottles and towels.

The pinkette blinked as she scanned the room. "Hey, what happen? Your room's trashed." She stated in disbelief. "Hey, relax. The bath is open 'till midnight, ya know?"

Akise laughed nervously before blushing lightly as he heard the pages from the porn book flipping.

"What's wrong?" Yuno asked, placing her free hand onto her hip. "Your nose is bleeding.."

The sliverette hummed and quickly wiped the blood away. "I fell." He lied quickly, avoiding the pinkette's eyes.

"Okay…." Yuno mumbled softly before looking around. "But it must be hard to find shampoo in this mess..." She sighed. "Need a towel?"

Akise reached behind him and held up the towel he had used to cover the brunette. "Right here." He smiled and quickly placed it back. "But I was…already…kind of using it for something..."

"For what?" Yuno asked curiously.

The sliver haired boy straightened his back and laughed nervously. "N-Nothing to worry about…I-It's nothing t-that can concerns you at a-all.."

The girl frowned before sighing and turning around. "Yeah, whatever. I'll be waiting in my room, so come by when you're ready."

"Great!" Akise forced a smile and nodded. "I'll be there soon." He let out large puff of air when the door closed behind the pinkette. Rolling over so he was in the same position as the boy next to him, the sliverette groaned.

Seeing the other boy's distress, the brunette titled his head in confusion. "Yuu?"

"Hey!" Yuno suddenly cried, opening the door again and making Akise roll over again to face the brunette with a startled cry. "Now what are you doing?"

The sliver haired boy looked back at the pinkette and laughed. "Oh-oh nothing. I just tripped again." He mumbled, his voice cracking slightly.

Narrowing her eyes, Yuno bit her bottom lip. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Yu?" The brunette blinked and moved closer to Akise's face. He leaned forward so that their noses brushed against each other. The sliverette stiffened his body. "I'm f-fine. Everything's fine."

"Look, if you can't find any clothes then I can lend you some. I have some left over from a few of my ex-boyfriends." Yuno called on her tip-toes, pouting when she couldn't see what Akise was hiding.

The brunette rocked his head closer and moaned softly as he nuzzled his nose against the other "T-That's alright. I-I'm fine." Akise called again, his eyes wide as he tried to ignore what the persocom was doing. "I brought s-some of my own clothes. I'll be right over, so wait for me. Okay?"

Yuno twitched before putting a hand on her forehead. "Okay..." She mumbled softly and turned to leave.

Akise let out a muttered groan as he rolled back over, pulling away from the pouting persocom and walking towards the door when it suddenly opened again. Sighing, the boy quickly stood on his tip-toes, doing his best to block the pinkette's view.

"You're acting really strange…" Yuno observed, tilting her head before shaking it. "I forgot to mention, the bath costs 400 yen. If you want to use the sauna stuff, then it's an extra 200 yen. Do you have enough?"

Akise nodded "Yup, fine, thanks." He said in a rush before slamming the door in the pink haired girl's face and locking it. He then leaned against it, putting an ear to it and listening as the girl grumbled under her breath before walking back to her own room.

"Yuuuu?" The brunette rushed over to Akise and titled his head in thought, before the boy smiled and copied his action on the other side of the door.

Akise sighed in relief when he heard the door close. "I'm so tired..." He moaned, looking down at his persocom.

"Yu." The other copied him and lowered his head to the exact same height that the sliverette had. Suddenly, another knock echoed off the door. Letting out a cry, the boy grabbed the brunette by the arm and pulled him away from the door and behind a wall.

Placing the brunette on the folded up bedding, Akise pushed his finger against the brunette's mouth. "You stay." He ordered, and was about to pull away when the brunette copied him by pushing his own finger against his lips.

"Shhhh!"

Blinking a little, Akise nodded before spinning around and running towards the door. "What now, Yuno?" He groaned and pulled the door open, then blinked and blushed. "Ah, Mao."

Mao smiled at him and held up a small purple pot. "I made too much pasta." She smiled, tilting the container down to show the contents. lIf you like this kind of food…"

"Whoa, that looks good." Akise smiled. "Is that for me?"

Mao laughed and nodded, making her purple hair bounce. "Yes."

"Thank you very much." Akise grinned as he curled his hand around the pot and stared down at the food.

Mao hummed and twined her hands together. "It's no problem. I made a little too much, so if you don't mind..."

The brunette pouted as he listened to the voice. Glancing around slightly, the boy leaped off the bedding and walked towards the door. He stared at the purple haired woman and the sliver haired boy in confusion.

"Thank you so much!" Akise grinned. "This is more than fine with me."

Mao gasped, her eyes widening. "I'm so glad. If I make anything else good, I'll be sure to bring it by..." She smiled and watched as Akise began to bow uncontrollablly while muttering 'thank you.' She suddenly noticed the brunette standing behind the boy.

"Yu." The boy mumbled and bowed as well, before repeating the word 'Yu' and bowing in sync with Akise. Unfortunately, the towel around his waist suddenly fell to the ground, making Mao gasp.

Hearing the woman's inhalation, the boy turned around and let out a gasp of his own.

"Yu?" The persocom titled his head as his blue eyes flicked from Akise to Mao and back again.

Mao laughed softly. "My oh my."

Akise blinked and looked at her. "No, it's not that like that, it's a persocom!" He cried loudly.

"My, what a cute little persocom." Mao smiled and walked towards the boy. She gently stroked the boy's cheek and gave a motherly smile.

Akise nodded nervously. "Yeah, well... It is a persocom, so...um.." He laughed twirling his fingers around each other.

"Well, …" Mao said, turning to look at him. "And persocom." She added, looking back at the boy before bowing. "Have a very good night..."

"Yuuuuuuuuuuu." The brunette smiled and bowed back as the purple haired woman left.

Akise sighed as he slid down the wall and laughed nervously, almost able to feel black bags making themselves known under his eyes. "Whoa, what a weird manager. She probably thinks I'm stripping my persocom just for fun... " He grumbled.

"Yuuuuuu!"

~#~#~

Yuno gasped. "What? You're not coming after all?" She asked, staring at the silver haired boy at her door. "Why not?"

He bowed low. "I'm really sorry." Akise mumbled. "I just feel like cleaning my room tonight, that's all.."

The pinkette nodded and sighed resignedly; it made sense. "I see. Well, no helping that." She shrugged. "Okay then, fine. Chill out, don't worry about it."

~#~#~

Akise groaned as he opened the door, whimpering due to the pain in his back and the tiredness he felt even down to his bones.

"Yu?"

Looking up, the boy blushed. The brunet was on all fours, looking at the gay porn books again in only a short, white shirt that stopped at his thighs. Shaking his head, Akise quickly moved next to him and leaned down to look at the persocom before he threw himself back at the wall.

"Why am I sweating so much? I'm just dealing with a persocom." He cried to himself "I know, I know, I just need to calm down. Calm down..."

The brunette titled his head and pushed himself up, staring at the panicked boy. "Yu?" Walking towards the boy, he gently raised his hands and placed them onto Akise's shoulders.

The sliverette looked up. "W-Whaaa…" He wondered, staring back into the blue eyes.

"Yuuuu?" Running his hands up Akise's neck, the boy gently dug his fingers into the sliver locks and tugged him closer, his blue eyes slowly closing and his lips in a pout. "Yu?"

Akise blushed before pressing himself against the wall. "H-Hey..." He mumbled, making the other stop and look up innocently. "Yu?"

Gently taking the brunette's hands, the silver haired boy moved them down in front of him instead. "Is 'Yu' the only thing you can say?"

"Yu…" The brunette mumbled and shuffled his feet slightly in disappointment.

Akise sighed and hummed. "Well, I guess this is a persocom I found out in the dumpster...I wonder if it's broken or messed up…" He muttered before smiling and pulling the boy closer to him, he wrapped his arms around the brunette and hugged him tightly, ignoring the slight rush he felt in his body when they connected.

The boy's eyes clouded, and they grew sad. His fingers curled against Akise's shirt, and he looked up with a distressed look on his cherry-like face.

Akise stared back, then slowly moved one hand up to the boy's brown locks and began to gently massage the back of his head. "Hey, don't give me that look. Are you afraid that you're going to be thrown away again?" He asked, and gasped softly when the blue eyes began to tear up. "Come on, I'm the one who rescued you, I'll take good care of you."

The brunette hummed and looked to be in deep thought, but then he smiled and nuzzled his face into Akise's neck, making said boy blush deeply.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

_**Review-Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note: Hello everyone, I'm oh-so glad for all the wonderful reviews I've got. Plz keep them going guys :)_**

**_There will be a few lemons since I'm just amazing at writing them from what I've been told with my other stories._**

**_You can pick out any errors that I might make. but I don't really give a shit, I'm from spain so my English might not be very good._**

**_So on that note, Enjoy._**

Chapter 3

Bright sunlight, creped though the window. Akise groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his face before he signed and let his crimson eyes slid open.

His eyes peeked over his blanket, he glared at the curtains "I want curtain to shut out the light." He pouted like a child. The silver head pushed himself and yawned, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around his apartment, he eyed the unpacked box "Before I even make this place more…appalling…I really need to clean it up…"

The boy suddenly froze when two long, slim and pale pink arms reached out and gripped his shoulders. Ever so slowly, the boy turned around and met a pair of sea like eyes staring up at him, a small pout spread across the brunette behind him before a pink tongue peeked out of his lips "Yu?"

Akise stared down at the boy, a awkward silences crept around the room. The boy blinked his red eyes, before he suddenly leaped across the room. Akise stared, blinking his eyes furiously, before he sweat-dropped "O-Oh that's right…" He mumbled and let his head flick forwould, with a soft crack "I picked up a persocom last night, didn't I?"

Suddenly soft pats echoed across the room, and a pair of hands pressed against his knees. Looking up, Akise smiled slightly at the boy staring at him, the brunette titled his head and let out a soft "Yu?"

Laughing, Akise gently placed his hand onto the others head. Gently ruffling the brown locks, Akise smiled softly "It's okay. You just scared me is all, I forgot that I saved you."

"Yuu…" The brunette purred and nuzzled the hand on top of his head. He looked up with a pout as the other pulled his hand away.

Akise looked around the room, before his red eyes travelled back to the brunette "Lets eat." He smiled and pushed himself up, he lead the brunette back to the futons. Akise hummed and he rolled the bedding back up, he then placed a small brown table were the bed was.

After a few pots was on the table, both boys sat down. The brunette watched as Akise lifted up a small pot and began to mix a spoon in, he titled his head as he watched the other "Yu?"

Akise jumped lightly and looked at the brunette, he followed the boys eye direction to see that the boy was watching him mixing the spoon around "Oh, do you want to try?" He asked, gently playing the spoon in one hand and the pot into the brunettes other hand, smiling Akise took the hand holding the spoon and showed him what to do.

The brunette blinked "Yu." He slowly began to stir the spoon around, listening to the sliver head as he told him that he was doing it right. Smiling happily and pleased with himself, the brown head boy began to move his hand faster. And suddenly his eyes narrowed at the pot as he watched the food inside spin around faster and faster.

"W-Wait." Akise gasped, before yelping when the liquid splashed out, all over the brunettes face. Placing a hand onto his face, the sliver head shakes his head "That r-reminds me of a-another part of t-the body.." He mumbled shameful as his face turned a bright red colour.

Suddenly the door behind him was yanked open "Akise!" A female voice greeted, making said boy sit up straight with his eyes wide, spinning around he met the blank face of Yuno.

Small brown arms swayed as Muru Muru swigged side to side "Please excuse the intrusion~" She sang a couple times, her soft eyes clued to the two boys.

Akise gasped and looked between Yuno and the brunette sitting behind him with white liquid on his face "Um…well….t-this…um.."

Yuno suddenly let out a shriek and crossed her arms "Well now, Mir . Aru. You never told us that you liked _BOYS!_" She grinned, her face suddenly chibi "Let alone that you've hardly settled in and you've already got a boy over. A _really cute boy_!" She smirked, her pink eyes suddenly narrowed and an evil twisted smirk graced her face.

"A really cute boy~" Muru Muru sang loudly "A really cute boy~ A really cute boy~"

Akise jumped to his feet and shaked his arms around "T-That's not the case, it's not like that." He cried, shaking as Yuno titled her head "Oh really? Then what is it like?"

The sliver head boy looked back at the brunette, he noted the liquid still clinging to his face "Take a good look at him." He cried as the pinkette lean forwould and gasped "Oh Akise, you sly dog. I didn't know you like to have it everywhere." She smirked at his tomato face "NO, have another look. He's a persocom, _AND that's Milk!_"

"Hmmm.." Yuno blinked and stepped around Akise, she hummed before looking back at the boy "I suppose so.."

Akise nodded "See, he's a persocom from any angel, right?" He said and watched as Yuno took of her shoes and stepped in to the room, she lean down to the boy and laughed "But this really is a cute persocom. So this must be what you were hiding last night."

Akise laughed and rubbed his cheek as he walked over to them, he grabbed a towel and began to rub it against the brunettes face.

"I thought you ere hiding something when I invited you to the bath house." Yuno smirked at him and watched the brunette purred and nuzzled the towel "You didn't have to hide him, yah know. He's a really sensitive one isn't he?"

Akise leaned back and let the brunette play around with the towel by rubbing it against his face, he obviously enjoyed it for some strange reason "Now you mention it…"

Yuno chuckled and eyed the brunette "Didn't you say that you didn't have one?" She hummed as Akise nodded and scratched the back of his head "Well, you see. I found him last night, in the trash.." as soon as those words leaved the sliver heads mouth, the brunette suddenly stopped playing with the towel and looked at the sliver-head with sadden eyed.

"I see.." Yuno says as she gently rubbed his head "Your very sensitive aren't you.." She smiled as she noted the look of fear on the boys face, before she blinked blankly when said persocom suddenly pushed her away, and hid behind Akise glaring at her over his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't…" Akise gasped, trailing of as he looked back at the brunette.

She laughed and shakes her head "Don't worry. But to find a persocom like this for free. I have to say you're nothing but lucky."

The silver head blinked, he looked up from the brunette who had now started to nuzzle his shoulder in delight "You think so?"

"Yeah, and he's really cute one." Yuno smiled and watched the brown head boy.

Akise signed "Well, I think that part is lucky." He smiled lazily and looked back at he brunette "So, what can a persocom do?"

"Or rather, what you want it to do?" Yuno smiled and titled her head, eyeing the boy behind Akise. Akise looked at the pinkette "Well I suppose, I want him to go on the internet."

Yuno nodded in understand, she signed and pointed to her ear "To get on the Net, the connective plug is here." She said as Akise blinked blankly "In your ear?"

"No, in his ear." Yuno laughed as Muru Muru nodded in agreement "In his ear~ In his ear~" Akise laughed lightly and looked back at the brunette and reached around to touch his ear.

"Yu~" The boy blinked and met him half away, rubbing his forehead against the sliver heads hand. Laughing, Akise looks back at Yuno "That's all he says, Yu." He smiled sadly and looks down "Well, maybe he is really broken, I didn't find him well you know."

Yuno titled her head before smiling "We could use that display over there, to see." She peeped up, making Akise look around "Display?" He repeated confused and blushed "Oh, you mean the television."

The pinkette slowly moved towards the brunette, who became aware of her and leaned into Akise, his blue eyes narrowing "Yu." He mumbled and pressed more into the sliver head before relaxing when Akise turned around and pulled him into his arms.

Purring, the brunette rubbed up against the sliver head before he heard a soft click. Snapping his head around, he glared at Yuno pulled out a long black plug from his ear, she pulled it toward the television and plugged it in.

"So fair so good. There's an RGB analogy input on the display, so it'll be all right." Yuno said, ignoring the heat eyes drilling into her head, for some reason the boy didn't like her "Now just a second, the television will show the default specs, the os version as well as the CPU clock speed."

Akise blinked before nodding his head "I see, I see.."

I really have no idea what she's talking about…

Suddenly Yuno gasped "What? What is it?" Akise asked tilting his head as Yuno slowly moved to show green words on the screen that read 'No Data' "Is that bad?"

Yuno glanced at the brunette "I don't understand.." She mumbled "He has no data, yet he's able to move around."

"He's not supposed to?" Akise asked as Yuno hummed and disconnected the brown head boy "Yup, it's strange. Most persocoms need data to be able to move around, maybe his files are protected?"

The pinkette looked at Akise "No Data means that maybe everything's been lost, or nothings been installed yet.."

"Oh I see.."

No, I don't see. I don't understand at all

Yuno shakes her head, she pushes her self up "How can she move with no OS or anything?" She signed and watches as the wire zips back into the brunettes metal ear, it slips close with a loud click and the boy pouts before burring his face into Akise chest who hums "They don't move unless they have an OS?"

"Yeah, Os means the operation system." Yuno explained "Persocoms are just mannequins unless you install software."

Akise suddenly lets his head roll down, making his forehead touch the top of the boys head "So you have to buy software.." He mumbled as the boy whimpers and looks up "Yu?"

"And it's expensive, right?" Akise asked, ignoring the persocom who pouted and glared again at the pinkette for taking the other's attention.

Yuno hummed again and nodded "Yeah, sorry." She signs and looks back at the brunette, she sweat-drops at the heated eyes again "B-But which OS version are we supposed to install?" She mumbles before looking at the sliver head "You need to strips him named and search him."

Akise blinked, his eyes wide and his face red "W-What? W-Why?"

"Because he won't let me touch him, and if you find his serial number then maybe we can find out what OS version he needs." Yuno says and Akise signs, blushing lightly he push the brunette back slightly, and lifts up the boys shirt slightly "I-I don't see a-anything.."

Yuno suddenly leaped to her feet, hearts in her eyes "WAIT, let me get my camas. YAOI!" She squeals as Akise leaps away from the brunette, his lips pouted together shaking his head "What? Are you insane, this is serous."

The pinkette laughed, her face slightly pink she titled her head "I need to install camas.." she muttered to Muru Muru who nodded in agreement.

"What?" Akise asked, his eyes twitching as the pink head jumped "Nothing." She sang before titling her head again, making her pink locks bounce "Um, can you really handle a persocom?"

Akise stared in confusion "What are you talking about? He's just a persocom." He said looking at the brunette who looks back with big, bright blue eyes "H-He's just a computer, I'll be fine."

Yuno smiled in amusement, she walked towards Muru Muru and held out her hand. The small kimono dressed girl leaped into her hand with a small screen in her hand "Alright, I'll let Muru-Muru check him out." She smiled and slowly walked towards the boy who straight away glared at her, laughing softly she placed Muru-Muru onto his shoulder.

"Yu." The boy glanced at Muru Muru before glancing at Akise and then at Yuno, he signed and titled his head, letting Yuno connect him to the small purple head girl "It's up to you Muru-Muru."

"AI!" Muru Muru eye smiled and held the screen out, her eyes began to glow and white lines appeared, zipping across. The screen her eyes began to glow, with spots danced across the screen. Before the girl let out a small squeal and her eyed widen, her head fell to the side and she began fidget a lot before letting out giggles making Yuno gasp and pick her up "Muru-Muru." She cried "Wait, what's the matter with her, she's gone mad." She cried loudly unplugging Muru Muru and standing up "Ah, My poor little persocom, Muru-Muru is toast!"

Akise titled his head in confusion as Yuno rushed to the door, she looked back at the two boys "I need to go fix her." She hiccupped and held out a peace of paper with writing on and a map "You can walk here, I've never seen anything like him and he seems to have a really monster CPU."

Akise blinks and glances back at the brunette, his head curled over and his brown locks hiding his eyes, Akise swears he could see a small smirk on the boys face "He must be custom-made, go see this person. She can help you, this girl's a really smart person, she makes persocoms all the time, maybe she can find something out."

Jumping as Yuno slammed the door behind her, Akise laughed nervously and turned around to look at the brunette, his crimson eyes narrowed lightly.

He could still see that smirk on the boys face.

D-Did….Did he do that on purpose?

~#~#~

Akise stood outside the building in his cotton white shirt and skin tight jeans, a light blue hoody hand slightly over his right shoulder. His crimson eyes stared down at the paper, standing behind him.

The brunette scanned the grounds, his lips pressed in a thin line. He was in the same cotton shirt that was slightly to large for him, that the neck line hanged over his shoulders, the bottom half of the shirt was tucked into a pair of light blue jeans that was again slightly to big for him.

"Custom-made, huh?" Akise signed and rubbed his head again "This is turning into a big mess." He muttered before looking back at the brunette "Anyway, we should go see him."

Jumping slightly, the brunette smiled fondly at the sliver head and nodded "Yu." He purred and followed the sliver head, they two slowly stopped in front of the familiar purple head, sweeping the ground.

Mao blinked and looked up, she smiled "Well, Hello Mr . Aru and Mr . Persocom." She smiled at the two.

"Hello!" Akise smiled and bowed while the brunette hummed and coped him "Yuuuuuu."

Mao laughed softly before gasping "Oh, are those clothes too big for him?" She asked softly, she began to walk towards the brunette "If you don't mind hand-me-downs, I can give you some clothes? I used to have a younger brother you see, before he moved away to so to school."

Akise blinked "Are you sure?" He asked and smiled warmly when the woman nodded "Okay then, that would great. Right?" He asked looking at the brunette who nodded "Yu!"

"Your welcome. When you get back, please drop by my room." She smiled and waved as the two began to leave, Akise looked back at her "Great, see you soon then." He called as the brunette waved his hand "Yu!"

"Have a nice day!"

~#~#~

"Errrrr…" Akise stared blankly up at the large house in front of him, he looked down at the paper and back at the building "Okay, now I'm getting a bite irritated." He grumbled and pressed the small bell-button attached to a large pad "It's like they think I'm going to get all impressed because of their rich and everything.."

"Yu…Yu…Yu.." Akise blinked and laughed nervously as he looked down at the brunette, he signed as he watched the boy rub again his side. After a few seconds, he gently pushed the boy way and patted him on the head before ignoring the small disappointed pout on the boys face.

Suddenly a deep female voice echoed around them "Yes, Uryu's residence." Akise blinked and looked around "Um, My name is Aru A-Akise…" He called "Um, is Miss . Uryu here?"

"Oh, yes. We've been expecting you." The female said before the gates opened "Please come in."

Akise glanced at the still pouting the boy, and noted the small black clouds hanging over the brunettes head.

Is he still upset over that?

Patting the boy on the head, he smiled weakly "Come on." He said and began to walk through the gates. Opening the doors, he peeked in "Um excuse me?" He called before gasping, as six girls stood dressed in purple and white skimpy maid outfits, all had the oval shaped ears sticking out of their hair.

"Don't freak out over a few persocoms." A sugar-sweet female voice called, and a woman with long raven head appeared. She seemed to be a year or two older then him, she was dressed in a kimono like shirt that showed her right shoulder, a long with long skin-tight pants "You must be Aru Akise."

The sliver head nodded and walked into the house "Y-Yeah and you're…" he mumbled trailing off as the girl titled her head and smirked "I'm Minene Uryu."

Akise nodded and finally shrugged of the girls watching him "Yuno said she'd introduce me to a custom made PC expect. You look just so…" He trailed of again as the other laughed in amusement.

"You expected someone older?" She asked, crossing her arms "Trust me, I'm a lot older then I look."

The boy blinked "Really? How old are you?" Minene grinned, her eyes sparkled "I'm 26." She stated as Akise gasped "What? But you look so young, I thought you we're at lest 19."

"Ah, flattery will get you everywhere." She smirked before yawning and turning around, she waved her hand slightly "Enough of the small talk. It bores me." She said before looking at her maids "Attend to him."

"Hai, Mistress."

Akise blinked before yelping as he was suddenly grabbed by many different pairs of hands, breasts was pressed into places and his shoes was pulled of before a pair of slippers was placed in their place, he face grow even redder when the girls began to tease him.

The brunette stared, his pout suddenly grow into a frown and his blue eyes darkened. A small growl escaped his lips and his hand curled into fists, another growl escaped his lips and he looked away. His eyes growing even more dark and his lips curled into a tight line.

"Yu!" He hissed loudly making said sliver head look up at him and blinking. Akise laughed nervously "I-it's not my fault." He cried pushing the girls away and climbing to his feet.

He's….He's jealous…

"This boy.." Minene called, she walked towards the brunette and titled her head "The persocom Miss . Gasai talked about? Whose creator is unknown?" She asked, rising her hand towards the boy "He's moving without an OS? How strange."

~#~#~

Akise jumped as another maid-persocom fell to the ground after being connected to the brunette. He looked at Minene "W-What's going on here?" He asked, turning back to look at the broken computers "I hope you can repair them.."

Minene signed in thought before walking towards the brunette and looked down at him "You're a very tricking little thing, aren't you." She muttered "I suppose my machines aren't strong enough to analyze him."

Akise blinked and groaned "Four live-size PCs aren't enough?"

"Would you like me to try?" A another loud female voice asked, which made Minene spin around. Akise jumped and turned to look at a brown head girl, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame.

The girl's brown hair was short a spiked, she was dressed in a short white-belly top with matching white long jeans. She titled her head and smiled playful "Well?"

"Hinata.." Minene mumbled and looked back at the brunette behind him, Hinata slowly walked towards the girl and titled her head "You do want to know her capabilities, right?" She pushed as the other signed and nodded.

Hinata grinned and walked towards the brown head boy, she smiled at him and sat down next to him "Hello."

"Yu."

Hinata laughed and reached up to her brown hair, after a few seconds she pulled out a long black wire and plugged it into the boys open ear. She then turned to look forwould "This might hurt." She joked before closing her eyes, when she opened them once again, her eyes was glowing a light white colour and black lines appeared, zipping across.

Suddenly a loud sound erupted from Hinata and she gasped, she held herself up shaking slightly. Minene gasped and ran towards her, she placed her hands onto Hinata's shoulder "Are you okay? Hinata?"

The brown head boy titled his head as he watched her, he expected her to crash like the others and was shocked when she reached up and unplugged the wires "Yu?" He blinked and watched as Hinata smiled tiredly at him before looking at Minene "Same of my data have been crashed."

"What data?" Minene asked, her eyes narrowing as Hinata looked down and smiled slightly "Same stock information." Hinata replied as Minene signed "Not your personality data?"

Hinata let out a small laugh and shakes her head "No, it's all good."

"Yu…" The brunette turned from them and looked up at Akise who walked towards him and gently patted him on the head before turning to look at the two girls "Is she okay?"

Hinata looks and grins "I'm fine. Your persocom is very protected. I can't tell you if I'm sure or not, but your persocom has an OS installed. All of his other data is protected very well and is very hard to get a hold of." She hummed and looked down "It would explain the crashes of the other persocoms."

~#~#~

Hinata signed, and ran her hand through her brown locks. She looks up at Akise and smile slightly before looking over at Minene next to her "He is very unique." She grins as Minene nods in agreement.

Minene signs and looks at Akise before looking at the brunette "Well, he might be a Dairy User." She says softly "Dairy User. I guess you can them legendary PC'S. It's like an urban legend that's floating on the internet."

Akise looks at the brown head boy who seemed to be uninterested in what the woman was saying, he was staring outside the window blankly.

"Rumour is, there was a series of PC'S that was made under the code name 'Dairy User'" Minene explained as Akise signed "But companies makes them all over the world, don't you two?"

Hinata nodded "Diary Users are persocoms that move of their own will, surpassingly they have their own personally, their own feelings everything from a single thought of their own to sexual thoughts." She said, brushing her fingers through her hair softly, she smirked at the blushing face in front of her.

"Couldn't you do that two? You volunteered to do the analysis earlier." Akise asked with a small pout of confusion.

Minene shakes her head and looks at Hinata "No, I programmed her to help out when she can. She followed the program that I installed. It tell her what is right and what is wrong and how she can perform effectively. All of her actions is based purely on the programming." She says "Of cause, she does have her auto-learning program..But even those actions that seem free will, depend on that program."

"I can brake and sometimes I can freeze, but without a program I wouldn't be able to move let alone talk freely now. It's all because Minene has programmed me to." Hinata peeped in happily and almost smugly.

Minene nods her head in agreement "But…that is not how the Diary User series are."

Akise turned to look at the brunette and titled his head "So then…He's an amazing persocom?" He asked unsure.

"Well, I'm not sure. I was sure it's just a rumour." Minene signs "It's just one of those urban legends. It comes from the desire to be a human-shaped and not human yet that has free will and emotions has always been a dream of men."

~#~#~

Akise stretched his arms out and looked at the brown head persocom, both stood outside the house now. Minene looked around as Hinata walked up to them "Is he different, after all?"

Hinata looks at the boy and smiles "Yup!"

"Your taking way to much excitement out of this." Minene signs as Hinata laughs and shrugs "His appearance is different from every model that exists today."

Minene then turns around "That mean he's custom-made…I'll check things out a bit more, okay?"

Akise jumps but nods "O-Okay."

"There a form on line about custom-made computers, I'll ask around and see if anyone knows anything." Minene shrugs and places her hand into her pockets.

"Thank you. But what do you mean by a form?" Akise asks embarrassed, Minene signs "What's you e-mail address, I'll write you an email." One again Akise blushed "Okay then, tell your number to Hinata and she's recorded you, I'll call you later on."

Akise nodded making his sliver hair bounce "Okay." He smiles warmly and looks towards the brunette "My home number is 036882852DF3...got it?"

Hinata grinned and nodded "03688285DF3!" She says smugly as Minene titles her head "Um Akise, ask your persocom to repeat your number."

The sliver head blink "My number…" He mumbles before shrugging "Okay, what's our hone number?"

Turning to look at the sliver head, the brunette smiled "Our home number is, 036882852DF3." He says, his voice gentle and soft "Yu?"

"He spoke…" Akise gasped, his eyes widen "He spoke something more then Yu."

Minene hums and cross her arms "Well, that means he already has the learning software installed. He can learn things is you teach him."

Akise blinked "Teach him huh?" He hums "Meaning, If I teach him to talk he'll talk?"

"Yup, that's right." Hinata grins and pats the short brown head boy on the head, she turned to look at the sliver head "But I did learn one thing. He is very fond of you. Look after him right and you'll get a _great surprise_."

"Great surprise…?"

~#~#~

"Here." Mao smiled and held out a small bag "I just hope there the right size and all." She giggles as Akise took the bag and bows.

"Thank you."

"Yu!"

Mao hums and nods her head "I'll be sure to bring more around later." She says and turns to leave their apartment "I'll see you soon."

Akise nods and closes the door, he then turns to look in the bag and pulls out two peaces of clothing "Whoa..That's nice, here, you can try them on."

"Yu!" The boy smiles and takes the cloths, he then stand up and pulls at the cotton white shirt.

Akise's eyes widen and he spun around "Wait, never get undressed in front of people. Understand."

"Yu.."

The sliver head blushed more as clothing flashed out next to him "Yuuuuuu." Blinking, Akise slowly turned around and gasped loudly "Whoa…"

"Yu?" The brunette stood in a pair of baby-blue, skin tight jean with a long pure white shirt that had a matching baby-blue sailor part at the top. The sleeves stopped half way down his arms, at his elbows.

Akise smiled and patted him on the head "You look very good in that." He hums and watches as the brunette smiles up at him, his own cheeks a slight pink colour "Okay now, how can I start to teach you?" He wondered crossing his arms before laughing when the other coped him.

"Hmmm~" Akise signed before gasping "Ha, that's it a name. Your name. Yuno and Minene both named there persocoms."

The brunette looked up "Yu?"

"Yup, there first thing to teach your is your name." Akise grinned and snapped his fingers to which the brunette _tried_ to copy.

"Yu."

Akise blinks "Yu.." He repeated as the brunette titles his head "Yu…But Yu isn't a name."

"KEY!" A familiar voice cried from behind him, making said boy jump and spun around to see Yuno walking past the door "For god sake, place key at the end of Yu."

Akise blinked "I leaved the door open…." He mumbled quietly as Yuno rolled her eyes and grabbed the door handle before slamming it close.

Akise laughed and looked at the brunette "Key, huh?" He mumbled "Yukey…Yuki.." He repeated before leaning forwould with his hands on his knees "How about that? Do you like it? Yuki? Yuki?" He asks titling his head before shaking it "For now on, your name is Yuki. Understand? Yuki?"

Suddenly blue eyes widen and a large smile crept across the brunettes face "YUUUUU!" He squealed and leaped forwould, through his arms around Akise's neck making both boys fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"KYAAAAAAAA, YAOIIIIII!" Yuno's voice screamed through the wall making Akise blush and look up at the boy on top of him.

Akise signed but smiled at him and gently stroked his hair "Well, lets do our best together, right Yuki?"

"YUUUUUUUU!" Yuki squealed and hugged him tightly once again, nuzzling his neck excitedly.

Akise signed and look up at cling while gently stroking the boys head, his eyes narrowed and he signed "Hey Yuki, We should check this place for cameras."

"Yu?"

_**Note: Did you like it? I would like to know.. plz review!**_

_**Oh and I know Akise is a little out of character, but I'm trying to bring him into character XP **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note: Hello everyone, I'm oh-so glad for all the wonderful reviews I've got. Plz keep them going guys :)_**

**_There will be a few lemons since I'm just amazing at writing them from what I've been told with my other stories._**

**_You can pick out any errors that I might make. but I don't really give a shit, I'm from spain so my English might not be very good._**

**_So on that note, Enjoy._**

Chapter 4

Crimson eyes narrowed, the sliver head boy sighed. He ruffled his locks as he stared down at the white paper "Well…" He muttered softly, turning to the other peace of paper and writing down words "Utility bills would be electricity, gas, water. Food doesn't cost so much, but the transportation , phone, rent does."

Sighing again, the boy titled his head slightly as he glanced down at the numbers "Hmm~ I can get by on 70,000yen." He muttered, his soft and gentle voice coming at barely above a whisper "Which means, if I work four hours a day, six days a week. A little more then 700yen."

"And I must not forget to buy prep books, too." He sighed and nodded his head "With miscellaneous expenses, 800 yen per hour or less will be taught to get by with. Hmm~"

Akise looks back over the numbers and smiles softly "What savings I have left, will all be gone this month." He muttered and brushed his locks out of his face "Ah, the live of a city person." He chuckled to himself.

"Yu?" Suddenly pale arms rested against the boys back, and a warm body rested against him as brown lock caught to sliver head's eye.

Akise blinked a little, before looking at the boy "Hey Yuki." He smiled at him "It would seem that I need to find job and fast."

"Yu?"

"A job is an activity that earns me money. I need money, to well live." Akise explains softly and turns around, he gently ruffled the other's brown locks.

Yuki stared at the boy for a few seconds before smiling softly, he buffed out his checks "J-J-J-J-J…..J-Jo….J-Joe…J-Jo-ob." The boy smiled cutely at him "Job. Job."

Akise laughed and nodded "Right, I need to get a job." He smiled and watches as the brunette nuzzles his chest. Akise's eyes fell half open and half close, a soft smile on his lips as he gently stroked the back of the brunettes hair.

Suddenly the door open, Yuno peeked in, her pink eyes sparked at the sight in front of her "MURU-MURU!" She yelled loudly, making the small purple head leap up "PHOTO'S NOW!"

"Hai~" The purple head robot giggled and her eyes glowed a bright purple colour before they began to snap the image in front of her.

Yuki stared blankly at the pink head. Akise sighed and rested his head on his hand, he smiled nervously at the girl "Hey, Yuno." He greeted as Yuki turned away from her and stuck his nose up, after almost a week the brunette still didn't like her. Maybe because she braches in and takes photo's whenever.

Akise looks to the side and holds up an small sliver object "I believe this is yours. Yuki found it last Wednesday. Sorry about the dents, he kinder trashed it." The boy smirked and throw it over to the pink-head girl, who caught it easily.

Her pink eyes roomed over the object before she pouted "You broke my camera."

"Oh, is that what it is?" Akise joked, shrugging innocently "It was making nose's that freaked Yuki out. He ended up throwing it at the wall….a couple of times."

Yuno turned her eyes onto the boy, she noted, Yuki was basically ignoring her like every other day. She slightly damned the robot and asked. Why couldn't Akise got a nice boy, not some stuck up dick?

As if the brunette read her mind, the boy spun around and glared harshly at her.

Yuno groaned and scratched the back of her pink hair, she hummed "Akise it's time. Prep school, it starts today. Remember?"

Now looking at the pink-head, Akise noted the sailor blue coat with a deep blue school dress on underneath it. Two blue ribbons head her pink hair, out of her face.

"Oh right. I'll be right down."

Yuno nodded and turned around, she glanced back at Yuki and stuck her tongue out at him before rushing out the room.

Yuki glared harder at the door before pouting and crossing his arms like a child. He then turned and noticed Akise had disappeared into the bathroom which only meant one thing. Akise was un dressing.

A sweet but cunning smile slipped across the brunette's face, he turned towards the door before walking towards it. He placed his hand onto the handle and pouted when it wouldn't open "Yu."

"Not this time Yuki. I leant after last time." Akise's sweet voice carried out through the wooden door, last time the sliver head had decided to take a bubble bath, Yuki had walked straight in. He didn't even blink, in stead the boy had began to strip before trying to get in with him.

It was first time Akise had used the brand-new bath tub, of cause there were problems, like using the tub would run his water pill high, so he still takes the outside baths whenever he could. That was also the day he decided to get locks for the bathroom.

Yuki wined, he glared at the wooden door before lifting his foot and slamming it against the door a few times. When he saw nothing happening he stomped back into the living room.

After a few seconds, Akise entered the room. He was playing around with the black tai around his neck, he was dressed in skin tight jeans and a white gotten shirt. He smiled at Yuki "Now-now. No throwing fits."

Yuki's checks puffed out more, he stalked after the sliver head and watched as he slipped on a grey hoody before turning to put on his snickers "I'll be leaving now, Yuki."

"Yu?" Yuki stared at the boy, his lips curled into a thin line.

Akise smiled at him, he brushed some of the boys brown locks out of his face "I'm going to school, I'm going to lean things. Okay?" He smiled as Yuki stared and grabbed his arms, Yuki tighten his grip "Yu?"

"I'll be back later on tonight. I'm going to look for a job okay? I'm sorry, you can't come with me."

"Yuuuuu.." Yuki whimpered and looked down sadly. Akise smiled softly, he placed his hands on both sides of the brunettes face, the sliver head then leaned down kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back before evening. I promise." Akise stated, eyes closed. He leaned away and slowly opened his eyes, he blushed softly at Yuki's face. Yuki's eyes was closed, his lips was curled into a small adorable 'oh' shape, and his pale cheeks was light pink.

Akise leaned away, he looked to the side and scratched behind his head "Okay then. So I'll be leaving now."

"Yu."

"Yuki, at times like this. You don't say 'Yu' but 'take care of yourself'" Akise smiled, turning back to look into those bright blue eyes that sparkled.

Yuki titled his head in thought, his eyes grow dark before he licked his lips "t-take…c-c-ca-re of y-yo-urse-lf." He says softly before smiling softly "Take c-care of y-yourself."

"Yeah, when somebody's going out you say?" Akise tested, watching as the brunette pouted, he nipped at his lips before smiling brightly "Take care of yourself."

Akise smiled, he patted the boy on the head before turning and rushing out the room. The sliver head ran out of the building, he smiled as he looked at the sky "Mr . Aru.."

Turning to the owner, he smiled and bowed "Ah, Miss. Nonosaka." He called and walked towards her "Good morning."

"Good morning. Starting prep school today?" Mao asked, her purple hair blowing in the wind softly.

Akise nodded his head "Hai."

Mao nodded, she smiled softly and shifted "Please do your best." She hums "Take care of yourself."

"Hai." Akise nods again and turns to walk away.

"Take care of yourself, Akise-kun."

Slowly turning around, Akise smiled gently at the brunette standing at the bottom of the stairs, half in the building and half out of the building "Take care, Akise-kun."

"Yeah, I will." Akise laughs and turns around, rushing towards the pink-head waiting for him at the gates.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

~#~#~

"Are junior high kids nowadays like that?" Akise asked, tapping his fingers gently against the wooden desk. His eyes staring broadly ahead "They all have persocoms."

Yuno giggled and nodded "Yup, but it's a shame really. It wasn't always like that, when I was in high-school, you wasn't allowed persocoms what so ever."

Akise turned towards the pink girl, gaining interest " Then. How did you get Muru-Muru?"

"Oh, from an Internet site. She was a broken persocom, no one wanted her because every now and then, she would suddenly go all 'demonic' whatever that means." She mumbled, more to herself then to the boy "But anyway, I couldn't resist when I saw her photo, I just had to buy her so I did. She seems okay, nothing bad happen."

Akise titled his head, he closed his right eye and eyed the girl from his other "Hmm~ Strange."

Yuno nodded in agreement, before her eyes shoot open "Hey, did you find anything out about your persocom, from the other day?"

The sliver head sighed "Nope." He groaned softly "Not even Minene's four persocoms were enough. But we did found out was that Yuki really was custom-made PC and that he has a learning program installed." Akise said, he rested his head into his hand and pouted lightly "He has this protection program and we really don't know the details."

Suddenly Yuno slammed the boy on the back, Akise flinched slightly but nothing more "You're so lucky to pick up such a powerful persocom. There aren't many custom-made PCs that can take out 4 of Uruyu's. If there's anything else, just ask us. We'll help be more then happy, to help out anyway we can."

Akise turned his gaze onto the small kimono girl sitting at the edge of the table, rocking her legs "I'm glad Muru-Muru was alright."

"Yup, it was crazy. I was up all night fixing her." Yuno smiled happily at the small girl "I wouldn't leave my sweet, Muru-Muru like that. I put sooooooooooooo much money into her."

Akise watched as the pinkette grinned down at the rocking, purple head girl "It was good I backed up all the data. I would've charged you if I need to change parts." The crimsons eyes narrowed at the pinkette, Akise stared in disbelieve.

"I'm broke." Akise stated emotionless at the pinkette, who smirked and shrugged "You'll find someway, I can be pretty scarier when I'm mad."

"Demon."

"Of course."

Akise signed once more, he placed his head onto his arms. He pouted softly and glanced over at the pink-head "By the way if there were any broken parts. How much would they be?" He asked curiosity in his voice.

"Hmm~ Well, it would depend on which part was broken." Yuno muttered before smiling softly at the small purple head girl "Muru-Muru."

"Hai?"

"How much for your memory right now?"

Muru-Muru held up her hand, she buffed out her checks "Searching." She cried as her eyes glowed a soft lavender colour "I have a few hits~"

Yuno nodded, she turned to her bag and pulled out a soft pink coloured pad "Here." She says and hands Muru-Muru a pen.

"Hai." Muru-Muru nods and turns to the lined paper, she began to dance across the page, writing letters and numbers down.

Yuno placed her head into her hands and let out a soft squeal "Aww~ Isn't she cute when she writes?"

Akise's lips twitched, he signed and turned from Muru-Muru to look up at the pinkette, She's a big fan-girl alright. He then looked back at the page, his red eyes widen "Is that right?"

"Yup!" Yuno nodded with a soft grin "It's around the price. Persocoms tend to eat up money. You don't do it now, bit get into expansion and alterations and you'll be spending quite a bit."

Akise nodded in understand, he crosses his arms and watches as the door opens and a young woman enters. She had long black hair, the ends were curled slightly while the top part was held back by a large red bow. She wore a long matching red kimono.

"All right, everyone get into your seats." The woman called, her voice was soft but it had a dark edge to it "My name is Tsubaki Kasugano. I handle old Japanese, English and Maths. I'll be helping you learn for the next year, nice to meet you."

Akise smirked and looked around the class, he noted the boy sitting next to him was blushing bright. He had long raven hair that reached his shoulder blades, what stood out the most was the pair of bright amber eyes. The boy was dressed in a yellow and purple shirt with green shorts, the outfit made the sliver head boy wonder if he was colour blind.

Sighing, Akise shakes his head as he watches the boy suddenly become aware of something. He watches as the boy straightens out his back and shoves his hands into his lap, blushing even brighter.

Realizing what was wrong, Akise chuckled and turns his head to look out the window. He wondered if Yuki was causing trouble like last time. When Yuno had took him out for school supplies, he had no chose but to leave the other with Miss Nonosaka for the day and when he and Yuno had gotten back, he had found out that Yuki had been very…well…lets say he was in a bad mood, he broke Miss Nonosaka's front door, almost killed her cat and throw her kitchen table out he window, breaking said window.

Akise had insisted he will pay for it, but Miss Nonosaka had declined, in fact she seemed very happy.

Sighing, the snowy head boy turned and blinked when he had noticed his teacher was now standing in front of the raven head boy, her eyes blank but with a small smile on her face, she leaning over the desk with her arms behind her back. The other looked as if he was day dream and haven't noticed her yet.

"Ouji Kousaka."

"Ouji Kousaka."

"Ouji Kousaka."

Akise watched as the teacher repeated the name, over and over waiting for 'Ouji-san' to look up at her. He smirked as he watched the raven head jump and look up, his face turning another colour.

Tsubaki smiled, she titled her body "And where were you just now?" She asked, her tone soft but turning sinner "You'd be wasting your time if you spend class like that.

Ouji blushes bright and bows lowly "H-Hai!" He cries loudly, causing everyone to buses out laughing.

Placing his head into his head, Akise hummed gentle under his breath as Tsubaki walked back to the front of the class, she looks back down at the list of names before looking back up "Uru Akise?"

Smiling, Akise looks to window "Hai." He calls out.

Maybe class won't so back…

~#~#~

Akise hums, a soft smile on his faces as he ruffles his locks and looks back at the book in his hands "I'm aiming for 1000,000 yen a month, if possible, near the apartment.." He wrote down on his mobile before snapping it shut and placing the book down, he turned and began his search for a job to pay for him and his new guest.

~#~#~

Akise walks down a street, he laughs softly and tugs gentle on his tai. He had been looking for a job, they have been filled in already or he head walked into the wrong place, grated there was a place that would like to hire him because he was, as they say 'cute looking' but Akise had speed out of there as soon as he could, he wasn't going to become a host for girls.

No matter how good the pay is..

Suddenly water sprayed up and down his body, the boy froze and blinked a few times, his sliver hair stuck to his face as well as his clothes. Slowly turning his head, Akise stared at young woman standing next to him.

The girl stared with big eyes, a bucket in her right hand, her face paled as her eyes grow even wider. She had long raven hair, which looked almost purple. Her eyes were a nice shade of purple that sparkled in the light, she was dressed in a short kimono that stopped just above her knees showing a lot of skin, over that she wore a dark green jacket.

"I…I…." She stuttered, her hands growing sweaty "I'M SO SORRY!" She squealed loudly "I spaced out! I'm so sorry!"

Akise laughed nervously and waved his hand "I-It's alright, really."

The girl leaned back, her eyes hardening "I have to make it up to you! Come inside, I'll dry them off." She said, her voice loud and bubbly, grabbing the other she yanked him into the building behind her.

Dragging him up into a room, the girl pushed a small pile of clothing into his arms "Change into those, I'll turn around and you give me your clothes once your done." She said and turned her back on him, Akise blinked before pulling of his clothing, once he had the wet clothing of, blushed and held them over the girls shoulder, who grabbed them "I-I'll be outside." She squealed before disappearing out the door.

Once he had put the clothing on, Akise looked down at him self, he was dressed the exact same clothing of the girl, only with shorts on.

"I'm sorry, but can you wear that for now?" The girl asked, walking back into the room, her hair swayed at her movements "I've put your clothes in the dryer.."

Laughing again, Akise rubbed the back of his head "No, you don't have to go that far."

The girl shakes her head and laughs "It's the lest I could do. I got them all wet and dirty." She smiles before turning to the door and walking through "I'll be back."

"W-Wait.." Akise called, but the girl was already gone.

What have I gotten myself into?

_**Note: Want more? Then review^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Note: Hello everyone, I'm oh-so glad for all the wonderful reviews I've got. Plz keep them going guys :)_**

**_There will be a few lemons since I'm just amazing at writing them from what I've been told with my other stories._**

**_You can pick out any errors that I might make. but I don't really give a shit, I'm from spain so my English might not be very good._**

**_So on that note, Enjoy._**

Chapter 5

Muttering softly, Akise watched as the man opposite him looked throw paper. The man was dressed in a pair of jeans with a white cotton shirt, then head had a green jacket on, it was similar to the girls. When said girl had left him in the room, he had decided to look around, only to be confused for the new worker and now, after hours to working, the boss had come in and wanted to see him.

The 'boss' was actually a very young man, he looked to be only a couple years older then him. He had pale skin with this strange hair style. He talked wired as well. The man was confused because Akise was obviously not the person he had hired.

Blushing lightly, Akise ruffled his hair and was about to speak when the door was pulled open and the familiar raven head girl, pocked her head in "Oh, you were here in the restaurant." She gasped and quickly walked towards the sliver head "I've been looking for you."

"Ai." The strange haired man called as the girl turned to him. After explain what had happen, the man laughed and looks at Akise "Ah. Uno. I'm sorry. Our employee thought you were our new part-time guy." He said, waving his hand around that Akise noted the wedding ring on his middle finger "Oh um…"

"Uru Akise." The snowy head boy smiled.

Nodding his head, the other bowed in respect "Ah. Uru-kun. I'm really sorry about this."

"And I'm sorry I splashed water on you." Ai added and bowed to, her hands on her lap. Akise hummed as he noted she had a wedding ring, they must be married.

Laughing, Akise waved his hands out and bowed "No. It's alright. I don't mind."

"Well. Thank you." The man smiled "Say. Are you a student?" He asked and watched as the snowy head boy nodded his head "Are you looking for a job?"

Blinking, his crimson eyes stared in confusion "Yeah. I was, but everything had been filled…and some other things I would not like to speak about.." He muttered more to himself then to the man.

The man watched the boy before resting his head onto his hand "Then. Those clothes you're wearing right now.." He began, Akise looks down at his clothing before back at the man "..Do you want wear that outfit for awhile? Do you want to work part-time for real is what I'm getting at."

Blinking again, Akise couldn't help but wonder why that man didn't just say that to begin with, but never the less he nodded grateful.

"One of my part-time kids just quit." The man said before looking at Ai "My beautiful young wife helps out along with our son after school. But it isn't enough."

Akise looks at Ai and back to the man "Of cause. That would be great." He said softly and smiled brightly.

Standing up from the chair, the man laughs proudly "Then it was good timing for both of us. Well. I hope you'll do your best from here on out." He says, holding his hand out.

Smiling, Akise nodded and shakes his hand "My Pleasure."

"You've already remembered out name." The man laughs "This pub's name is, My pleasure." He says before the door opens and another man looks in.

"Marco-san. We need you down stairs."

Nodding, Marco stood up and looks at Akise "Can you give me a resume?" He asked and smiled when Akise nodded, he then bowed and leaved the room.

Akise sighed and ruffled his hair before looking up at Ai "Your married to Marco-san?" He asked and watched as she walked towards him, she sat down next to him and nodded.

"Hai. We've been married for almost 4 years now." She hummed and pulled out a peace of paper "We got married after Reisuke turn 3 years old."

"Reisuke? Your son?" Akise asked, he turns to look at the paper and began to fill it out.

Ai smiles happily "Hai. Reisuke is 7 years old now. His so much like his father." She sighs peacefully, it was obvious she likes to talk about her son. Suddenly her hand rested on her stomach "We're actually expecting a baby girl in 6 mouths."

Akise turned back to look at her, now she was sitting down and bulge on her stomach stood out "A baby girl? I thought you can't find out yet."

Laughing, AI wiggled her finger around "Well. Let's just say it's a mother's instincts." She smiled before her eyes fell to the paper "You finshed?"

Looking down at the paper, Akise scanned it before nodding "Hai."

Ai smiled brightly and nodded "Well then. We'll be seeing you soon."

~#~#~

Akise stared up at the building, he ran his hand through his hair before walking towards the building "Well…" He sighed and began to clime the steps "At lest I've got a job.." He muttered, stopping in front of his door.

Smiling slightly, he opened the door "I'm home." He called softly and closed the door behind him.

"YUUUUU!" Laughing softly, Akise smiled as the brunette leaped at him, hugging him tightly.

Smiling, Akise patted Yuki on the head "Are you really that happy?" He asked.

Yuki stared for a few seconds, he titled his head "Take Care." He said after a few seconds which made Akise laugh and shakes his head, gently tapping the boy on his lips, Akise smirked "You don't say 'take care' when somebody comes home. You say 'Welcome home'"

The brunette tilts his head more, his bright blue eyes flashing "Welcome…." He began and looked to the side before looking back, he leaned in closer to the other "Home.."

"That's it Yuki. Well done." Akise smiled, oblivious to the fact the other was leaning in more to him.

Smiling shyly, Yuki purred "Welcome home."

Nodding, Akise smiled more "Be happy Yuki. I found a job today." He said as Yuki pouted and blinked "A…Job?"

The snow head boy gently pushed Yuki away, not noticing the other pout at the action "A job is…"

"A job is an a-activity that earns m-money. W-We need money, to w-well live.." Yuki cut in, his voice hitched slightly as he spoke but he smiled shyly up at the other.

Akise stared, he scratched the back of his head. That sounded familiar "Oh well. Yes. That's it." He nodded and yelped softly when he fell backwoods with Yuki on top.

"Yu." Yuki grins and nuzzled Akise shoulder. Akise sighed and gently places his hand onto the boys head "You really need to stop doing that.."

Grunting softly, Akise pushed himself up, making Yuki move away from him slightly, said boy sat in front of him on his knees "See. I got a job. You happy?"

The brunette stared blankly "Happy?"

"Hmm~ Are you happy? I can buy you things." Akise hummed titling his own head and rubbed his eye.

Yuki simply stared, his blue eyes clued to the other "…Yuki does not understand." He stated in an emotionless voice.

Akise looks at him, he hums softly and thinks before smiling "Well." He began and pointed to himself "When you smile like this. Your happy."

"Happy." Yuki repeated before smiling brightly and leans closer that their nose touched "Yuki happy."

Akise laughed "Right Yuki. That's happy."

"Yu."

_**Note: Want more? Then review^^**_

_**Who do you want to be seme? Yuki or Akise? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Note: Hello everyone, I'm oh-so glad for all the wonderful reviews I've got. Plz keep them going guys :)_**

**_There will be a few lemons since I'm just amazing at writing them from what I've been told with my other stories._**

**_You can pick out any errors that I might make. but I don't really give a shit, I'm from spain so my English might not be very good._**

**_So on that note, Enjoy._**

Chapter 6

Bam

Bam

Bam

A soft groan slipped a pair of pale lips, bright computer like eyes flattered open. Letting out another goggle, the brunette rubbed his eyes and rolled over, his hands reached out to grab the warmth next to him. Sighing in relief as he noted the other as still in bed, his eyes flattered closed again.

Bam

Bam

Numbly reopening his eyes, Yuki stared half asleep at Akise. A small sleepy smile crept across his face and he cuddled closer to the other sleeping boy.

He was about to close his eyes once again when.

Bam

Bam

Growling, Yuki sat up. His pixel blue eyes narrowed at the door before he gently pushed the blanket back and growled across the floor, he ignored the slight sensation that ran up and down his body from the movement of the pain white t-shirt. The boy goggled once again before wincing as the top of his head hit the door, yawning Yuki rubbed the top of his head while looking up at the wooden door.

After a few seconds of simply glairing at the wooden door and thinking maybe the door was placed there to hit him in the head since this was fourth time this had happen. Yuki slowly pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the shirt falling down his right shoulder, the boy unlocked the door and pulled it open.

He was very tired and slightly fuggy today. Last night Akise had gotten home from his new 'job' that he had been going to for the past 2 days. The snowy head boy had gone straight to his prep-books, saying he had an exam this Monday and he need to pass it or he won't be expected into real college. Of cause Yuki had tried to distracted him from the books by being extra snugly, but when that plan failed he fall to hiding the books whenever Akise had gone to the bathroom.

In the end, Yuki had refused to go to bed with out Akise (he was his personally pillow) so the brunette had stayed up until 2 in the morning before he went to bed with Akise and not in the good way either. As soon as Akise had hit the pillows, he had fallen straight to sleep, leaving a pouting brunette behind.

"Yuki-chan.."

Slowly rising his eyes, the boy stared blankly at the pinkette at the door. He simply stared at her, he noted she was dressed in a long white dress with a sailor blue jacket.

"Is Akise-kun up?" The pinkette grin widely.

Yuki glared and shakes his head furiously, he'd be damned if he let the girl take more of his time with Akise.

Peeking over the shorter boys head to peer at the sleeping boy (despise the fact, Yuki tried to stand on his tip-ties to bloke her view) she sighed and shakes her head "I'm guessing he was up all night." She muttered to herself and looked to the sighed "I was hoping that we could go to the book store."

Yuki's lips curled into a tight-line, he stared hard at the girl before he grabbed the door and went to slam it close, but the pinkette somehow (unbelievable hands) stopped the door from slamming "I'll just go wake him up."

The computer boy watched with wide eyes as the pinkette skated pasted him into the room. He gasped as she leaned down and poked the boy in the head.

Whining to himself, Yuki's glare heated up. Oh how he hated this woman. He felt the anger and disgust rumble up in his stomach (he didn't notice Akise wake up and was now talking with the girl) his nose curled up and he clenched his teeth as he noted the girl lean closer to his Akise.

"Akise-kun!" The pinkette yelped when suddenly the snow head boy was suddenly yanked back, Yuki glared more at her with his arms wrapped tightly around Akise torso.

Akise laughed softly, he turns to look at Yuki and pats him on the head. Suddenly his crimson eyes flickered to the girl and he smiles softly "I've got an idea." He says, his voice soft and smooth "Why don't you take Yuki with you."

Both Yuki and the girl stared blankly at him (Yuki wondered if Akise had gone insane from the prep books) before the pinkette suddenly leaned forward. She placed her hand gently on the boys forehead, ignoring the soft growl from Yuki, the girl titled her head "Your not hot. So you don't have fever."

Akise chuckled and waved her hand of "Ne. I'm fine." He smiled softly before looking at Yuki "Everything's fine. Yuki never leaves the apartment unless it's with me." He sighs and turns back to the girl "And this is a great chance for you two to bound."

The pinkette sighed and placed her head into her hand "Fine. Fine." She said and waved her hand before turning her gaze onto the brunette "We'll have fun, right Yukki-chan?"

Yuki's eyes harden at the name, he growled and shakes his head furiously before baring his face into Akise's shoulder said boy gently pats him on the head "Yuki. It'll be fun. You'll get to see the book store. And I know you like books."

The brunette twitched at the words, he slowly raised his head to look at the boy who smiled lovingly at him, it made him flatter. Looking from the pinkette to his Akise, the boy sighed and nodded.

Akise smiled widely and hugged the boy "Ah. You'll have fun Yuki." Akise smiled, leaning away and kissing his check making Yuki blush brightly and smile brightly at the boy before pouting when he stood up "Now I need to get ready. I have work."

Yuki pouted even more at the words before he slowly looked away from Akise. He gasped and glared harshly at the girl who was smiling at him, he glared even more when she giggled.

"Aww. Sweet Love~"

~#~#~

Yuki stood by the door, he stared blankly at the wood. Akise had leaved already (he had difficulty since Yuki had basically held on by his legs) the stomped the foot softly, he didn't want to sped the day with that…that….that _girl._ The boy growled again, he looks down at himself. That nice girl from down stairs, the one who gives him ice-cream and candyfloss had given Akise another pack.

The brunette actually liked this pack a lot more then the last one of those sailor clothes. This time he was given a pure white, bunny like shirt. It was short sleeve with a hood that had long bunny ears and blue eyes attached to it (He liked it because Akise had comment that he looks cute in it) he also wore matching light blue jeans with white rabbit patens up the sides.

The boy slowly rises his eyes to the door and gently pushes it open to look at the girl. When she noticed him, she squealed loudly at him and began to poke his cheek while repeating 'cute.' (of cause she stopped when the boy tried to bite her finger) the pinkette then leaped back and smiled brightly "Okay Yukki-chan. Lets go have fun."

Yuki stared at her, making said girl sweat-drop and pout "Come on. Please say something to me." She pushed, titling her head and leaned forward. After awhile she sighed and looked down, she stared at the floor before grinning "I'm Yuno-chan right? You don't know my name."

The brunette nipped his bottom lip, he slowly looks down and back up the pinkette before licking his lips "Yu-Pig-chan."

The pinkette growled, her eyes narrowed and she stomped her foot "What did you call me?" She shrieked loudly, making Yuki wince.

"Yu-Pig-chan." Yuki repeated loudly, his voice came out amused as he watched the girl fall to the ground in depression.

"Why me.." She whimpered as a small purple head girl leaped out of her pink hair. The girl looks down at her and pats her head "Now, Now Master~"

"Master…" Yuki repeated, his eye brawls bouncing softly in more amusement he rocked on the spot as Yu-Pig-chan smiled and picked her robot up.

The pinkette turns to look at Yuki, she breaths deeply and smiles softly "Okay Yukki-chan." She began "Lets go." She smiled and reached out, she stopped and stared blankly at Yuki "Akise-kun said to hold your hand. You might get overwhelmed and run of."

The brunette stared hard at the girl, he sighed (since Akise-kun had said) Yuki reached out and grasped the Yu-Pig-chan's hand "Alright. Yu-Pig-chan."

Yu-Pig-chan growls but holds back and nods "Alright then. Lets go." She smiled weakly and gently pulls the boy down the hallway towards the doors.

"Oh. Hello Miss Gasai." Turning to the voice, the pinkette smiled brightly at the purple head girl.

Yu-Pig-chan grinned, she walked towards the girl and laughs "Mao-chan. I thought we agreed that you'd call me Yuno-chan." She hummed, ignoring Yuki roll his eyes.

"Oh right. Of cause Yuno-chan." Mao smiled and bowed slightly before turning to look at Yuki, she stared blankly for a few seconds before smiling gently "Good morning Yuki-kun."

Yuki grins and bows "M-Morning." He blushed softly.

Yu-Pig-chan pouts, she looks to the side and silently wonders why can't Yuki act like that around her?

Mao laughs, her purple hair bounces slightly "Yes Morning. Now were are you two going?" the purple head girl asked softly.

"Ah. I'm taking Yukki-chan to the book store." Yu-Pig-chan says, her voice bubbly and soft.

Mao blinks "Book store?" She asks, looking at the brunette who stares blankly and shrugs innocently. After awhile, Mao smiles brightly "I need to go back to work. I hope you guys have a good day." She says and bows before disappearing out the doors.

Yu-Pig-chan looks at Yuki and hums softly "Lets go."

Yuki sighs and ignores the pinkette.

~#~#~

"Let's see.." Yu-Pig-chan hums, she scans the books around her. Yuki stood to the side, he titles his head as he watches Yuno. Muru-Muru sat on his shoulder, swinging her legs gently.

Yuki scans around himself, he glances at the many brightly pictured books that were stacked around him, there were huge posters. But what creeped him out the most was the fact that many people around him kept looking at him with this strange look in their eyes it send shivers up his spin.

"Ah!" Yu-Pig-chan chimed, turning back to look at the pinkette. Yuki titled to the side, he watches as the girl tugs out a book "Here it is. This one. This is the one I need." She hums and flips it over, Yuki saw the words that said English Animal Discovery "Yay. I've been looking for this. Akise-kun said he found it in here the other day."

Yuki blinked, he tried to resist the urge to walk over to her but failed. The boy slowly walked towards her and peered at the book.

Yu-Pig-Chan, noticing Yuki had came closer she smiled down at him "Is there anything you want? I'll buy it for you."

Yuki blinked, he titles his head before turning around "W-Wait…I…I..w-want to go look." he mumbled shyly before disappearing around an shelve, Yu-Pig-chan chuckled and rushed after him.

She watched as the boy looks through books after books, suddenly the brunette leaned back. His pixel blue eyes stared blankly at the shelves "Their called book-shelves." A bubble voice called behind him, turning Yuki watched as the pinkette walked towards him "You've never been to a book store. This is your first trip."

"Yu."

The girl taps the books "Bookstores sells all different kind of books. You can properly find anything in stores like these." She said, waving her hands around.

"A-Anything…"

Yu-Pig-chan smiled softly "Yeah. Is there something your looking for?"

Yuki is silent, he stares at the books before blinking "No." He shakes his head and turns back to look at the books "No….Yu….there isn't anything I want."

"Okay. Then let me go pay for this." the pinkette smiled and turned to the cashier, she smiled and walked to the line. Yuki watches before turning to look at the books. Yuki slowly begins to follow before a book on the shelve catches his eye. Turning to it, he stares at it.

Noticing Yuki wasn't following, the pinkette turns back around. She titles her head and walks back to him, turning to see what had his attention "The Town With No People?" She says and picks the book up, it's thin and reminds her of a childs book "You want this?"

Yuki stares blankly, the girl noted hid eyes glow a dull blue colour. Smiling at him, Yu-Pig-chan nods her head and turns to look back at the book "Alright. I'll get it." She smiles softly and places it with her own book "It's a present."

"P-Present..?…Yu."

The pinkette nodded "I'll buy it for you."

"For Yuki?"

Blinking, the girl smiles softly and pats the boy on the head, she watches as the boy smiles shyly and takes the book. He hugs it to his chest "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"Oh. Isn't this the first time your reading?" The girl asks, she smiles and leads the boy towards the line once again.

Yuki looks up and stares blankly "Yu." He hums and looks back down at the book.

~#~#~

"Yu.."

The pinkette smiled softly, she sat in Akise apartment with Yuki laying on his stomach next to her, both were looking at the book which was open "Alright Yukki-chan. Picture books are.." She began and pointed at the paper "See. There are pictures here. And words are normally underneath. They tell you the story."

"Yu."

"Oh. That said, the words.." She began but was cut of.

"T-That….t-town.." Yuki read softly, his voice was shaky and slightly crocked. The pinkette leaned forward and smiled softly "Yukki-chan. You can read the words?" She asked and smiled more when the brunette nodded.

Suddenly the door open "I'm home." Akise called, walking through the doorway. He smiled at the two before yelping softly when Yuki leaped at him.

"Yuuuuu!"

Laughing, Akise ruffled Yuki's locks before turning to the girl "Everything okay?"

"Yup! It actually went pretty well." She smiled brightly before looking at the clock "Oh. I need to go."

Akise gently shovelled Yuki to the side and stood up "Okay. Thanks so much." Akise said, hugging the short pinkette who smiled hugged back.

"No problem. You can pay me back with photos of you and Yuki."

"Yuko!" Akise groaned, slapping his forehead and shaking his head.

Just as Yuno was about to leave "Yuno.." Yuki called out making said girl turn and stare at him before smiling softly and nod "T-Thank y-you."

"Aww." Yuno purred "So cute."

"I s-still don't like you."

"Yuki. Don't be so mean."

"Yu."

_**Note: Want more? Then review^^**_

_**Who do you want to be seme? Yuki or Akise? **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Note: Hello everyone, I'm oh-so glad for all the wonderful reviews I've got. Plz keep them going guys :)_**

**_There will be a few lemons since I'm just amazing at writing them from what I've been told with my other stories._**

**_You can pick out any errors that I might make. but I don't really give a shit, I'm from spain so my English might not be very good._**

**_So on that note, Enjoy._**

Chapter 7

The snowy white head boy groans, he leans his head against his hand and yawns once more, he ruffles his locks "….." His eyes flickers up at the clock to see it was almost 3:00am in the morning.

Looking back at the book, he runs his fingers against the paper before closing the book. He turns around, Akise smiles softly at the brunette. He crawls towards him and scans the boy. He had _tried_ to stay up once more, sadly, he can only stay awake until 1:00am or maybe 1:30am if he pushes.

"It would seem, you've fallen asleep.." Akise whispers softly, he reaches out and gently brushes Yuki's amber locks out of his face.

Moaning, Yuki feeling the warmth on his face, moaned more and nuzzled the palm.

Akise smiled, he caressed Yuki's surprisely very soft cheek. His crimson eyes flickers down the boy's body, he looks towards a small pille of clothing and chuckles "Fourth new pair of pyjama's and yet you still wear my shirt.." The boy mumbled softly when suddenly Yuki's eyes opened.

Akise stared down at him, the boy watches Yuki's beautiful blue eyes. They sparkle brightly making the boy lean back, he crawls backward a little as Yuki tilts his head "W-What's wrong?" Akise asks, watching the boy move onto his hands and began to crawl towards him.

The white head jumps as he felt Yuki's hands touch his thigh. Yuki pushed himself up and places his arms around Akise's shoulders, his legs rest on both sides of Akise's waste and the boy gasps when Yuki pushes his own hips forward, pressing their groins together tightly.

They fit together like a puzzle, it amazed him.

Yuki looks up, his eyes glows. He tilts his head back and his lips curls up and he presses them harshly against the latter. Akise's back arches and he gasps, feeling his mouth move, Yuki slid his tongue in. The tongue gently massagers the other, Yuki's lips felt warm and softly, a trail of droll slides over their chins.

The brunette pulls away and moans softly, suddenly he has this expression on his face.

"Are you the one just for me?"

Akise blinks, he looks down at Yuki's lips, he notes they're not moving when the voice slips around the two. Yuki tilts his head and gently nuzzles the white head boy's chest, his hands rested gently against Akise's shoulders.

"Are you? Or are you not the one for me?"

"Which is it?"

"Tell me.."

"Which….One…"

"_Akise."_

"…..Akise-kun…..Akise…"

"Akise-kun?"

The snowy head boy lets out a soft groan, his eyes flickers and they open. He looks up at the brunette leaning over him, his feather like hair frames his cherry face "Akise-kun?"

Akise stares and blinks a couple of times, he watches as the white shirt falls down Yuki's shoulder. The red eyes slides towards Yuki's lips and blushes brightly as the dream replays in his head.

"Akise-kun?" Yuki calls again and sits up straight "Okay? Making sounds in your sleep."

Akise sits up, he unconsciously rubbed his lips a little "Making sounds?"

Yuki nods his head, he suddenly rolls around the ground, his arms and legs curled up "Oh Oh Oh!"

The snowy head boy nods his head "Ah. I was moaning in my….nightmare…"

"Moaning?"

"You make the sound when you're having a scary dream." Akise explained, he leans away when Yuki suddenly leaned forward, his hands gently pressing against the boy's legs.

"Akise-kun. Scared?"

Akise's eyes widen, he shakes his head "N-No. I'm alright." He mumbled softly and gently places his hands onto Yuki's shoulder, he smiles calmly and pushes him backward. He notes the pout that slips across the brunette's face "Thought, I said scary. It was just dream.…"

Yuki suddenly snaps out of his pouting and tilts his head "Dream? Yuki doesn't understand.."

"Oh. Right. You don't have dreams because you're a persocom." Akise mutters softly, he looks down at his lap and notes Yuki still hasn't removed his hands. He looks back up and his heart almost brakes at the lost expression on the boys face "Oh. It's alright. Dream's aren't real."

Yuki blinks, he suddenly growls when the alarm clock rang out, signalling it was time to get ready for collage. Akise chuckles and pushes himself up, making Yuki squeal at the feeling of being pushed a little.

Yuki looks up, his arms between his legs and glares as Akise began to pick up books and such, he pushed them into his school bag before standing up right.

Yuki's pixel blue eyes widen, he suddenly smiled almost brightly when the boy in front of him began to strip. After a while of watching Akise pill of his clothing, Yuki stood and pilled of his own white cotton shirt.

Hearing the sounds of clothing being removed. Akise's face paled. His red eyes widen, he had forgotten about Yuki's naked problem "Yuki! Put y-your clothes back one." He mumbled, before yelping when arms wrapped around his neck and he felt the boys body press against his back.

"Y-Yuki!" Akise called, looking back at the amber head boy.

Yuki smiles and tilts his head, ever since Yuki had learnt there was another layer underneath the cotton, he became determine to find out if Akise could get naked and when he did find out. Well. Lets just say he got more excited then a normal person should.

But ever since he had found out, if he hears or sees the boy getting naked, he wants to be naked too.

And it kind of made sense to Akise, he did find Yuki.

Kind of naked.

"Yuuuu!" Yuki purred and nuzzled the back of Akise's neck, he suddenly leaps a little throwing his legs tightly around the other's waste, making Akise gasped, his back arches backward and he suddenly felt something press between his bum-cheeks "Yu!"

Akise lets out a groan and pushes the boy away, after he hears the soft thump, he rushes into the bathroom.

Yuki stares blankly at the door and pouts. He grumbles and crawls towards the door before shaking the handle around. He pouts even more when he hears the boy began to dress. Leaning away, Yuki kicks the door and crosses his arms. He turns back around and stalks towards his own set of draws, he began to tug out clothing. He slips into his white and baby blue sailor outfit.

When he hears the door open, he looks back around and watches as Akise walks out. A rather large pout slips onto his face when he sees Akise dressed in skin tight blue jeans, a long cotton white shirt with his new blue hoddie that has a image of a phone on the back.

All the clothing fit him like a glove.

"Lets see. What else do I need." Akise mumbles softly, leaning down and picking up another book and putting into his collage bag.

Yuki tilts his head and copies the boy, he picks up a green bag and began to put books into it, coping the snowy head boy before he noticed Akise staring blankly at the wallet in his hands "What is Akise-kun doing?"

Akise hums, he looks back at the brunette and smiles, amused at the bag in Yuki's hands "I'm just thinking, no matter how much money I earn. It always go out the window a day after." He sighs and puts the wallet away.

"Money?" Yuki repeats, crawling across the floor and launching onto Akise's right leg.

The white head smiles even more amused at the boy, he looks down and chuckles "You can get all sorts of things you want with money. You earn it with a job."

Yuki nuzzles Akise's leg "Job?"

Chuckling more, Akise nods "I think I've already told you what a job is. But I'll say it against. It means to work. When you do that, you can get money." He trails of when he notices Yuki's deep blue eyes glow a baby blue colour.

Yuki suddenly pulls away, Akise blinks in surprise. Normally it takes him a good 30 minutes to remove Yuki from his leg "Yuki get job." The brunette smiles brightly and suddenly holds up a book.

Akise looks down, his face turns 20 different shades of red at the job Yuki was showing "N-No Y-Yuki. Not that job." He squeals a little and snatches the book from his hands "Anything but this."

"Can't get job.." Yuki whispers, he looks down sadly.

Akise blinks and shakes his head "It's not that. If you want a job, you can get one. Just not a stripping job.."

Yuki suddenly grins brightly, his eyes flashes brightly "Then Yuki can get job?"

"If it's a good job." Akise sighs, he brushes his hair from his face.

Yuki giggles and nods "Yuki will good job." He smiles brightly.

Akise hums and nods "But sketchy jobs are absolutely off-limits. We'll talk about this later." He says and moves to open the door to leave when suddenly arms grabbed his right leg tightly.

"YUUUUUUUUUU!"

"GHA! Yuki, I have Collage!"

"YUUUUU!"

~#~#~

Yuki stares at the door. He pouts and whimpers before turning around a little "Sketchy jobs bad. Good jobs good."

He smiles brightly, his eyes glows and giggles "Yuki learns. Akise-kun happy."

Suddenly his eyes turns a bright baby blue colour "….Akise-kun happy…." He whispers and turns to the doorway, he walks towards the door and slips on his shoes before he pushes the door open.

"Make Akise-kun happy. Get job.."

~#~#~

Akise hums, he stand in the pub. Dressed in uniform, he is stacking things while glancing at the book next to him. He stares at the numbers before his crimson eyes soften and he looks back around.

Slowly, he raises his eyes to the window and watched as the clouds floated by "Yuki and a job, huh?" He wonders softly and suddenly began to picture the emotional brunette in his mind.

Milk-Men? No-No. Yuki would be more then likely drink it. He always drinks the bottles I bye, he drinks them straight away. In fact, Akise never really has any milk the next time he looks, only an empty bottle. Even if he had just brought the milk an hour before hand.

Waiter? Yuki would likely over flow drinks and probably make the ice-cream spill.

Performer? The brunette would just stand there, awkwardly. He'll be more interested in watching the show, then acting in it.

Groaning. Akise's head flopped forward "All I can think about is his flaws." He muttered depressingly.

"Who's flaws are you think about?"

The boy blinks, he raises his head and smiles a little "Ah. Welcome back, AI-san." He said and bowed in respected.

The dark head woman laughs softly, she nods her head more "What have I said? Just AI, okay? -San makes me sound old.."

"Right. Gomen….You aren't supposed to be working today…." He muttered confused, he rolled his head to the side and stared blankly at the older woman.

AI gasps and nods "That's right. I'm going shopping right now." She smiles brightly, her arms wrapped around her budging stomach.

Akise lowered his eyes and eyed the stomach "Ano. But um…Do you really think it's a god idea? You're supposed to go into labour soon.."

"Na. It's find. She isn't supposed to come for another two weeks." She smiled lovely at her stomach and gently stroked it.

Akise stands, he nods his head "Oh. Have you and Marco agreed on a name yet?"

Suddenly AI's face dropped, she groaned and shakes her head "No. Every name we bring up always gets rejected. It's either I don't like the name or he doesn't. It's really frustrating."

Chuckling, the boy smiles "I see. I'm sure you'll both agree on a name soon."

"I really hope so. I don't want her to be born without a name."

"Hmm~ But most of the time, you won't know until you're holding the now born baby, closely.."

~#~#~

Yuki raises his head, he blows his dark locks from his face as he walks down the street. His eyes grows sad as he looks to the ground "Good Job. None.." He whimpers and closes eyes.

Sniffing, the brunette rubbed his eyes a little.

"Yuki can't make Akise-kun, happy.."

Suddenly, a hand was placed onto his shoulder. Blinking a little, Yuki spun around and slapped the hand from his shoulder before glaring up at the man in front of him. It was scrawny man with light amber hair that circled over his classes.

The man blinks, he holds his hands up "Relax. I was just coming over here to see if something was wrong."

Yuki tilts his head a little, his hair bounces revealing his orange persocom ears making the man gasp "Oh. It's persocom. A pretty cute one at that…Who's your owner? What are you doing out here alone?"

"Owner is my Akise-kun!" Yuki suddenly cut in, his voice loud as he spoke the words "Yuki looking for good job."

The man tilts his head a little "Job huh? Well. What a coincidence. There's a _really_ good hob that has high pay for short work hours."

Yuki's eyes widen, he gasps "Good job."

The man nods and places his hand onto Yuki's shoulder "Yup. A very good job!" He smirks and gently leads the boy down the street "I'll explain, so come on."

~#~#~

Minene hums as she types on her computer, Hinata sits in front of, plugged up to the computer.

The dark head girl looks up at the brunette in white "Can you talk?"

Hinata breaths soft and nods "The Kanto area tomorrow will be partly cloudy, and some areas…"

"Alright." Minene cheered loudly "Now I need to check the CPU…" She began, only to be cut making Hinata stand up in concern.

"What's the matter?"

The dark head looks up, her cheeks a little flush "It's information about Yuki. I had done a search. Apparently, I got a hit on the Net." She muttered before looking up "Hinata! Switch to it!"

The brunette nodded with a fire in her eyes "Right!" She said and her eyes glowed brightly before she gasped.

Minene stared at her computer as a window popped up, her eyes widen a little at the amber head boy on the screen.

"….T-This is…"

~#~#~

"Yuu.." Yuki whispered a little, he bite his bottom lip. He felt nervous, he sat in a pale white room with holes on the walls.

The boy was sat on a stool, he felt self conscious. The clothing he had been forced into, felt rubber and stuck to his skin. Grated, the clothing was pretty, but he didn't feel right in them, epically with all the lacy and ribbon. And to make things worse, he was forced not to wear the bottom half of his clothing, so it showed silkily, almost female like panties.

"You are cute, after all!" A voice called, looking up the brunette stared at the speaker on the roof. It would seem the voice was slipping though that "Don't worry. Only you can hear me. I'm broadcasting this footage on the Net. Depending on the number of hits, I'll give you extra pay. Do your best."

"Yu."

"I thought I had checked out quite a few persocoms…but this is the first time I've hit one this cute." The voice chuckled out around him, Yuki suddenly had the urge to cover himself up with his arms "Aww. Don't be shy. No one will hurt you."

"Hey! Which brand are you?"

Yuki's eyes lowed, they soften "Brand…"

"Hmm~ Guess he's custom-made..Then, who made you.."

Yuki frowned, he felt slightly annoyed at the question "Yuki has no idea who made Yuki!" He spat.

The voice hummed once more "Your owner, Akise wasn't it? He didn't make you?"

The brunette sighed and shakes his head "Na-ah. Yuki made _for_ Akise-kun."

"For? So you were given to him?"

"Akise-kun found Yuki!"

The voice gasped a little "Found? So Akise got a persocom like you for free? Lucky Guy.."

"No!" Yuki snapped, his hands balled up "Yuki made _for_ Akise-kun, when it was time. Akise-kun found Yuki."

"…" The voice sighed, a little confused "Doesn't matter. He's still a lucky guy."

"Lucky?" Yuki blinked a little, he tried to place the word, but nothing came up.

The voice chuckles once more "It means he's happy."

"H-Happy.." Yuki repeated softly, his eyes widen a little "I-Is that good for A-Akise-kun?"

"Yeah. People are best off happy."

Yuki looks at his lap, he gently places his hands onto his chest and smiles softly "..Yuki makes Akise-kun happy.." He whispers gently.

The boy suddenly curled up, his knees raises.

"Akise-kun happy finding Yuki."

~#~#~

Hinata gasped, her eyes flashes brightly "The outward appearance is a perfect match. That means there's no doubt it's Yuki!"

"But….I don't think Aru would make Yuki work in such a place.." Minene muttered, her eyes glowing from the light of the computer.

"Hinata. Mail Yuno."

"Yes!"

~#~#~

The pinkette smiled as she held a can, sipping it, she hums and looks at the bright stars when suddenly Muru-Muru appeared, she jumped up and down on the girls shoulder.

"You've got mail! You've got Mail!"

Yuno blinks more, she tilts her head "Mail? From who?"

Muru-Muru's eyes flashes and she smiles brightly "From Minene. It's an urgent message!"

"Urgent. Read it."

~#~#~

Yuno ran along the street. Her pink hair fluttered as she spanned around the corner and rushed towards the Pub.

"WEEEEE~" Muru-Muru squealed, her hair fluttering as her owner ran faster before the girl skidded to a stop and walked into the pub "My Pleasure!"

"Can I help you?" Marco asked, tilting his head watching the girl.

Yuno panted, her hands on her knees "I-I need to s-see Akise!"

Marco blinks more "Akise.."

"It's urgent!"

_**Note: Want more? Then review^^**_

_**Who do you want to be seme? Yuki or Akise? I know a lot of you have already said. But it's kind of at tai at the momment.**_

_**Also. What name should AI and Marco call their baby girl? I've jsut recently watched Clannad and I like the character of Ushio, prehaps I'll use her..**_

_**Hmm~**_

_**What do you think?**_


End file.
